Play Dates
by GoofyGirl1984
Summary: Lets say Elliot and Liv have a kid and Kathy don't know is his....Bad summery just read...lol E/0
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer not mine ;( **

**(A/N Eli is there only child. It's easier to write. And i re writing this chapter. It's better. ) **

Elliot is sitting on the couch playing with Jackson.(he is 10 months old) Kathy came back from the laundry room and she was about to say something when she heard Eli in his room she went to get him. Elliot saw Kathy leave the room and he whispers in Jackson's ear

"So Jackson i love you and your mom. I promise ok. In fact your mom should be here any minute."

Kathy came down with Eli. Elliot saw Eli

"Hey you wanna play with Eli Jackson?"

He claps his hands. Eli was 15 months old. Elliot helped Eli and Jackson roll a ball on the couch.

(Knock Knock)

Kathy had open the door. "Hi Liv"

"Hi Kathy, hi El, hi Eli"

"Hi Liv" said El and Eli waved at her and she waved back.

"Hey little man how were you for them?"

"He was good as always."

"Thank you both for watching him its much easier to get things done without a child."

"No problem" said Kathy.

"Here Liv let me help you" he took the diaper bag and and stroller and they left the apartment and got in the elevator and the door closes. And they kiss softly on the lips.

"Damn i love you."

"i love you too."

"We have the cutest kid ever but Eli is right up there too letting out a small laugh he is adorable."

"How can see see Jackson isn't yours he looks identical to you and Eli?"

"No idea"

"Maybe we can have them have a "playdate" at my house and we can get down and dirty while they have a nap."

"Oh yeah."

They get out of the elevator and he walks her to her car and they kiss and she puts Jackson in his carseat and diaper bag on the floor and the stroller in the trunk and she kisses him one last time and she gets in the drives seat and leaves and he got back upstairs to Kathy and Eli and be miserable. She went home and was miserable because she didn't have El to be with in bed everynight and it sucks!

**Any interest in this story? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N one question do u like this layout or when someone is talking like on my "Alias" storyline they have there own line? probably bad explanation lol sorry. **

Liv took Jackson out of his car seat and got his diaper bag and shut the car door and went into the daycare and she gave Jackson to one of the workers and his diaper bag. "Bye little man" as she kisses him on the forehead. She left and on her way to work.

And 5 minutes later Elliot pulled up and took Eli out and took his diaper bag and went in and gave Eli to a worker and his diaper bag and left.

Liv pulled her car up and got out and walked to the elevator and went to the right floor and got out and to the precinct and went to her locker and put her stuff away and she sat at her desk and in comes Elliot he smiles at her and he sat at his desk and they continue smiling at each other. They quit smiling when they heard Cragen yell "Benson/Stabler go to Mercy General her name is Emily-Elizabeth Clifford and she is 7 years old." "Ok lets go".

They leave and kiss in the elevator and it stops and they get inside the car. "i love you" "I love you too". Elliot started to drive and stopped at a red light and they kissed softly on the lips. "So how is Jackson?" "He is good but he is started to sound out words and pretty soon he's gonna say "mama" or "dada" " "i know i figure if it comes up i will think of something i don't love Kathy i just can't seem to leave her Eli is our only child together." "How about if we have the play date this weekend?" "Sure i think Kathy has to work anyways." "Great!" they pull up to Mercy General.

They go inside and show them there badges "Detective Benson and Stabler Special Victims Unit where here for Emily-Elizabeth Clifford" "Room 208 down the hall"

They look inside and see a little blonde girl with little wired frame glasses and puffy red eyes in a fetal position on the bed. Olivia slowly went in and Elliot stayed by the door.

"Hi Emily-Elizabeth my name is Olivia and I'm a police officer" "Hi" she said in a whisper as she was trying to stop sobbing so hard. "Can you tell me what happened?" "i was walking home from my friends house 5 doors down and i was grabbed and taken in a green car and taken to an alley about 4 blocks away and he threw me in the back and he got back there with me and he tried getting into my pants and i struggled and he hit me in the ribs and i cried and he held his hand over my mouth and he undid my pants with the other hand and he pulled them down and my Barbie underwear and he undid his pants and he hurt me and it hurt bad "as she sobbed harder. "Its ok honey" said Olivia sweetly. "Please find the man who hurt me so he won't hurt another little girl." "We will sweety" "let's go Elliot".

They go back to the precinct and explained it to Fin, Munch and Lake "she was kidnapped coming home from her friends house 5 doors away. He took her to an alley 4 blocks away and raped her and dropped her off where he took her from she went home and told her mom she also said it was a green car and she said he had a ski mask on and said he was a big fat man she also said he had a scar on his right hand. She said he had a white t-shirt and blue jeans and Nike shoes." said Olivia "For a 7 year old she is pretty smart." said Lake "I know." said Olivia.

"So Elliot want to grab some lunch?" "Yes I'm starving" "Ok lets go".

They get some take it and eat it in a secluded parking space. They finish eating and they kiss softly and Liv went to the back seat and El followed and they kissed hard on the lips and they work to undo each others pants and she lifts her butt up and he slid them down and she pulled his down and there underwear and he slid in and worked his magic. "Oh El!" "Oh god!" "I'm cumming!" "so come" and she did and he followed and they kiss and relax "well i worked off my lunch" "me too" they kiss softly and they fix themselves and they pretty much acted like teenagers and made out in the car for 5 minutes then they returned to there seats and kissed softly on the lips and she ran her fingers through her hair while El drove back to the precinct. They pull back up. "Do i look like i just had a quickie?" "No you look beautiful".

They get off the elevator and they go back to there desk and they do some DD-5's. There wasn't much to go on. It was time to go home so they get into there cars and they drive to the daycare. They pull up one after each other and get out and go inside the daycare. "Hey Mrs. Riley where here to pick up Jackson and Eli" "I know" "Jackson mommy and daddy is here and Eli daddy is here." They get there bags and kiss quickly and said bye to Jackson "I'll see you soon" "Bye Eli" said Olivia. They put there kids in there cars and leaves.

El takes Eli home while Liv took Jackson to the grocery store and then go home.


	3. Chapter 3

_**some info may be incorrect so forgive me! **_

**A/N i picture August as Jackson lol. **

**A/N i don't plan on making them have sex in all chapters I'm thinking of letting some angst and drama in some chapters making a little dramatic lol. This chapter there is sex lol. **

**A/N LOVED Undercover and watched E! True Hollywood Story! I love Mariska attitude and too me she was prettier then her mother! **

**  
**_Saturday Play date_

Benson Residents

Olivia woke up to Jackson babbling into the baby monitor. She smiled as he sounded so cute! "Mama" he said

She was shocked and she got out of bed and went to the bathroom then go get Jackson.

" hi big guy!"

" Mama! "

"Yeah I'm mama."

He smiles brightly. He reaches up for her "uppie!" "Oh my god" she is thinking as she picks him up and she brings him to the changing table and change his diaper and got him some clothes camouflage pants and a t-shirt and some socks and she takes him and puts him in his high chair and poured some cheerios on his tray and got some milk in a sippy cup. She made herself some toast and coffee. And she sat at the table and ate her toast and coffee.

Stabler Residents

Elliot put Eli in his high chair and fed him some eggs. So he see's Kathy coming out. She grabs some pop tarts and gave Elliot a quick kiss on the lips and left for work. He finish feeding Eli eggs. He called Liv.

"Hey you ready for us?"

_" Oh yeah." _

_"_Ok we will be over soon i have to give Eli a bath."

_" Ok we will be waiting come over when your ready._

"OK."

_" Bye"_

"bye. "

He got Eli out of his high chair and to the bathroom and they got in the shower together.

Benson Residents

Liv cleaned up the cheerios on the floor and picked up crumbs from her toast and then put Jackson in his playpen playing with his Cars toys. She went to put on some clothes she chose track pants and a t-shirt with MILF on the front and got Jackson's T-shirt that says "I'm with the MILF" she opens the door for Elliot and Eli. Hey guys.

They come in and she shuts the door and Elliot put Eli on the crib with Jackson. "Hi Jackson."

"Dada!" Jackson says.

"what did you say?" he just smiling

"Dada!" said Eli.

"Yeah I'm both of your daddy your brothers."

" Brudder" said Eli.

" Yes."

" Oh El he says Mama and uppie be careful around Kathy."

" I know."

" She works at the hospital were our son was born at."

" I know but she's not smart enough to look. Besides we share the same blood type."

" True."

" She thinks the baby is under Jackson Benson but we know its Jackson Benson Stabler."

" Oh i know. "

"Well come sit down and kiss me."

He sat down and kissed her softly on the lips.

" i love you Liv. "

"I love you El."

They relax and just cuddle on the couch.

At Kathy's work

"Hey Amber can you do me a favor?"

" What?"

" Get some one's medical file for me?"

" who's? "

"Olivia Benson."

" Why?"

" Because her son is looking a lot like mine and mine looks like my husband's and they are really chummy."

" Really?"

" Yes."

" So i wonder if they had a fling"

" her son Jackson may look like Elliot but so do a lot of other babies doesn't mean anything."

" True."

" So how about we go get lunch and talk about it."

" Ok. "

Benson Residents

"I love you."

" I know i love you too El."

" Look the boys are yawning. Let's put the boys down for a nap."

" ok" they let go of each other and got the boys and changed there diapers and got them a drink and laid them down in Jackson's crib and they fell asleep with in 5 minutes.

They go back to the couch.. And they kiss softly on the lips and Elliot's cell phone is going off. He looks at the caller ID. "Great its Kathy!!" not looking happy.

"Hey Kath."

_" Hi where are you?"_

_" _At Liv's the kids where playing and they our both a sleep now so we are talking about a unsolved case. "

_"Ok. Bye. Love you." _

He hung up.

He puts the phone on the coffee table and they kiss again. And Olivia reaches for Elliot's shirt and she pulls it off and she tossed it and she pulled off his wife beater and she kissed him again. And he puts his hands on her shirt and pulled it off. And he unhooked her bra and he put one breast in his mouth and massage the other. "Oh El!" He switches off. "Oh god!" She works on his pants and she gets them undone and proceeds to take them off. He does the same for her there pants come off and there underwear and he slid in and pleasure her. "Oh god!"

" Oh El! "

"Oh my god!"

They came at the same time.

" Damn you our one amazing man!"

" And you our one amazing women!"

" Kathy can never please you the way you do."

" Duh! i love you."

" I love you too."

_**2 hours later **_

The kids are awake. "Well bye baby."

" Bye." Elliot and Eli head back to there house.

Kathy's work

"Hey Kathy I got the file for you asked for."

" Thank you." She opened it and looked at the blood type.

"Damn same as Elliot's! Well that was useless." Feeling a little sad she didn't get the answer she wanted. "I'm gonna be devious and sneaky!" _Well I'm off in 20 minutes i have an idea what to do_. "Here put it back."

" I'm gonna finish up some things and leave."

" Ok see ya Monday."

" Yeah. "

Benson Residents

"Hey little man i love you".

"oo mama!"

She is getting amazed with him. "I didn't tell daddy this but you maybe getting another brother or sister. Mommy's only a day late but mommy's always on time. Mommy is a little stressed. Daddy and Eli i need to come live with us." Olivia goes to the bathroom.

Stable Resident

"Hey Eli. Do you miss Liv and Jackson?"

" Yeah!"

" Me too mommy should be home soon that's why we are home and as soon as mommy comes home daddy's taking a shower. I have to get Olivia smell off me. I love it but mommy wouldn't!!"

He hears Kathy using her key to get in and he put Eli down and Eli walked to Kathy and she picked him up. "Hey Mr. Man."

" Hi Katee" Eli said.

Elliot got up and smirked and walked to the bathroom and he turned on the shower and took out his cellphone and text Olivia. _**Eli called Kathy by her name not mommy. **_he sent the text. He stripped and hopped in the shower.

Benson Residents

She got the text. Olivia smiled at Jackson. "Your brother called his mama by her name Kathy you call me mama."

" Mama!"

" Yeah."

she text back _**i hope he don't call me mama in from of her lol.**_

Stabler Residents

He got out of the shower and got a blue fluffy towel and dried off put the towel around his waist and he got his phone and seen the text she responded back and he text back_** i would love for you to be Eli's mother. **_he went to put on plaid pajama bottoms and went to the living room and waited for dinner.

Benson Residents

She had just put Jackson in his high chair with his dinner and sippy cup full of juice. And she got her dinner a small salad and she got her phone and saw the text message and she responded_** i would love to be Eli's mom.**_ she finished and she ate her salad.

Stabler Residents

Kathy was doing the dishes while Elliot had Eli they where watching "Sports Center" on TV. "I'm gonna take you, Olivia and Jackson to a Yankees game."

He got his phone and saw the text and wrote back. _**Me too Good night**_.

He got Eli and changed his diaper and changed into pajama pants and t-shirt and he laid him down and Kathy brought Eli a sippy cup and Elliot laid down in his bed and he rolled to his side and closed his eyes he was tired he was half asleep when Kathy came in and she changed into a cotton Granny nightgown and hopped into bed and she tried to talk and cuddle with Elliot but he pretended to be asleep. She rolled to her side and she went to sleep.

Benson Residents

She got the last text message and told him _**night**_ and she took Jackson and cleaned him up and then got and changed his diaper and plaid pajama pants and put him to bed and she went and made herself a bubble bath and got in and relaxed and got 20 minutes later she got her pajama's on pajama with pink tank top and got into bed and fell asleep and dreamed of her life with Elliot, Eli, Jackson and her...


	4. Chapter 4

**Some info maybe incorrect but just don't worry lol and the italic is either Kathy thinking in her head lol or texting. **

**Dedicated to ****Butterflyswings8**

Olivia knocked on the Stablers door and Kathy answers the door. "Hi Olivia, Jackson come on in"

"Thank you I want to thank you for watching him today." She put the diaper bag down and put Jackson in with Eli.

"Hi Eli" Olivia said to Eli. "Hi Mama Liv" Kathy was right behind Olivia and shrugged it as he saying it as one sentence. Olivia looked shocked.

"Hi Brudder" Eli said to Jackson. Elliot and Olivia could not speak just stood there and Kathy simply said, "Look Eli thinks of Jackson as his brother" _something is not right mama Liv and him as his brother. _

"Well I have to go get some errands done. Bye guys." Elliot walked Olivia to her car. "Have Fun."

"Thanks." She left to head to the laundry mat.

Stabler Residence

Kathy had went upstairs with her cell phone and she text Amber t_he plan is going down tonight_ and she put her phone away and went to Eli's room and got a load of laundry.

Elliot talked to the boys. "I love you guys." The boys replied "oo dada" they said together. "Love you two." Elliot text _Olivia Jackson told me I love you dada_ he closed the phone.

Laundry Mat

Olivia finished putting in two loads in the washing machines and she heard her text beat and flipped her pink razor cell phone open and read the text and smiled was on her face and responded back with _well we do love you._ She then looked at the pictures on her phone.

Stabler Residence

Kathy came down with the laundry and went to the laundry room, she read the text Amber sent back ok good luck, she wrote back thanks text u back later, and she shut her cell phone, started the washing machines, put soap in, and put her load in.

Elliot got a new text and responded _we do miss you too._ And closed the cell and goes back to watching the boys playing. "Oo ou Brudder" said Eli "oo ou too" they hug. Elliot enjoyed seeing that. Kathy came out of the laundry room.

Laundry Mat

Olivia got the text and she wrote _back I love you and im calling you _she flipped the phone and put the clothes in the dryers and she called his phone 2 rings in.

**Hey, I miss you**_._

_I do too and Jackson is very good. _

**We have to get together and fuck each other senseless.**

_Yes we do_. Yes, we do what? Said Kathy. Elliot thought real quickly me and her take the kids to the park. Oh, ok. _Not being anything, he said_.

**Yeah well im going to let you go**.

_Ok see you when you get here._

**Ok love you**.

_Bye._

She hung up.

Stabler Residence

Kathy and Elliot take the boys upstairs for their nap they put them down and came back downstairs. "I wonder if Jackson wants his binky?"

"I'll take it to him," volunteered Kathy.

"Thanks Kathy." She took it, put it in a baggy, got a new one the same exact one, and gave it to Jackson. She came back downstairs _now all I have to do is get Elliot's toothbrush after he goes to sleep_

"Well want do you want to do now?" She asked.

"Watch sports."

He gets a text _what are you_ _doing?_ He replies _talking to Kathy_ he shuts the phoned she tries to cuddle but he gets up and goes to the bathroom.

Laundry Mat

Olivia folded her clothes out of the dryer, puts them in the trunk of the car, gets in, and heads to Hargitay Café to meet Alex and Casey for lunch. She text _back meeting Casey and Alex at Hargitay Café _she flips the phone, gets her purse, heads in to the café, and see's Casey and Alex in a booth. "Hey guys."

"Hey so what's up?"

"Not much dropped Jackson at the Stablers and did 2 loads of laundry and text the love of my life and father to my son."

"Is Kathy still clueless?"

"I think so but you never know maybe she knows and trying to get back at us."

"Hey im Torrie im going to be your waitress."

"Hi I want a hamburger special, crunchy fries and a coke," said Casey. I want a salad with ranch and diet coke said Alex and I want a grill cheese and crunchy fries and a Dr. Pepper.

She text back I _wanted greasy food it's my time of the month _she closed her cell phone and yes that was Elliot here is their food and they eat.

Stabler Resident

Elliot is in the kitchen making a roast beef sandwich. He got the text _oh nice im having a roast beef sandwich_ he closed the phone and got the chips out of the cupboard he poured some cheetos on his plate and grabbed a water and went to sit on the couch in the living room. He turned on football and was watching it.

Hargitay Café

"So what do you two plan on doing"? she asked.

"We have to go to the store and get things ready for a double date with John and Fin." Said Alex "Their meeting us at our place." Said Casey

"Oh yeah well we our done?" asked Olivia

"Yes". Said Casey

"Well let's go to the store". Said Alex Ok they pay and head to the store.

Stabler Residents

Kathy took the load out of the dryer and then took out her cell phone and text Amber back _got the pacifier still has to get his toothbrush_ she hit send and shut her phone. And took the clothes to Eli's room. Elliot is playing with his boys on the floor with their trucks. Eli is playing with Jackson. Elliot got his cell and text back Olivia _can't wait 4 u 2 get back here I miss u_ and closed his cell and went back to playing with his boys.

Ralph's Super Marker

Alex, Casey and Olivia go into the super Market Olivia grabbed a cart and Alex grabbed a cart for her and Casey. "So let's go to the meat isle."

"So what are you plan on making for John and Fin?"

Chicken, rice and a vegetable."

"Cool I'm thinking frozen pizza and salad and a Dr. Pepper." She said laughing of her dinner.

Well let's finish shopping.

Stabler Residence

"Come here Jackson"

He walked to Elliot and he laid him down on his changing pad and laid him down and pulled down his pants and got his diaper and undid the tabs and changed his diaper and pulled up his pants and let him play and he cleaned up the changing pad in the diaper bag. Kathy brought Eli back down after his diaper change.

He got a text. _At the store, then take home groceries, then get Jackson_ and he responded _Ok _and gave Kathy the diaper to throw away. He went back to wrestling with the boys. And now playing horsy, he had both boys on his back and Kathy behind him making sure the boys do not get hurt. The boys our busting up laughing.

Ralph's Super Market

Ok were finish so let's go to the check out line. "Ok let's go." She got the text and typed _I love you_ and she put her stuff in and checked out and the girls go their way. Olivia made her way home.

Stabler Residence

Kathy is pushing Eli in his stroller and Elliot is pushing Jackson in his stroller they our going for a walk to the local park. He text her _walking to the park all 4_ and put his cell back in his pocket. And they walk to the park and they get them out and they them in the swings.

Benson Residence

Olivia opened her trunk, took out her four bags of groceries, shut her trunk, headed to her apartment, got her keys, got in, sat her groceries on the counter, got her cell phone, read the text, responded putting the groceries away then the laundry, went, and put away the groceries.

The Park

They our pushing their kids on the swings. "Hey do you work tomorrow?"

"Yes me and Olivia were 6 to whatever time."

"Ok I work too."

"Cool. Let's take the kids on the slide."

Ok they stop the swings, went on the slide, and let them go down it.

"Im having fun"

"Me too."

Benson Residence

She finish putting away the groceries and went and shut the door and went to the car and in the trunk and got her 2 loads of laundry and went back upstairs with the laundry and went inside. And begin putting away the laundry.

The Park

They get the kids in the stroller and head back to the house. "That was fun!"

"Yes it was."

He got his cell phone, read the text, responded with heading back, and put it away and they made it home. , took the kids, put them in the playpen, folded the strollers, sat on the couch, and watched TV.

Benson Residence

She finished putting away the laundry and she went to take a shower and relax while Jackson was with his dad. She text him _shower wanna join me?_ Sent and closed the cell and got in and relaxed under the water.

Stabler Residence

"Dada" said Jackson and Elliot about shit himself and he acted as if it was nothing.

"You know im the only male role model he has and he hears Eli call me dada."

"You're probably right." _Liar._

"Well im gonna get his stuff together."

He got his cell phone and read his text and responded _would love too_. He put the cell phone away.

Benson Residence

She got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel and checked her cell phone and laughed at his text _ok baby getting ready and coming to get him_ she hit send and closed it and got dressed and did minimal make up and brushed her hair and left to get Jackson.

Stabler Residence

He got the text message and replied _ok c u when u get here_ and he picked up Jackson and held him and got his stroller and diaper bag ready and he whispers "I love you."

Kathy is in the kitchen making spaghetti

(knock knock) Elliot answered the door. "Hey beautiful" he whispers.

"Hey handsome" she whispers. "Thank you guys for watching him."

"Im gonna walk her down."

He gets the diaper bag and stroller and she has Jackson. They get in the elevator, the door closes, and they kiss passionately. "I love you and miss you"

". Me too."

They go to her car, she puts him in his car seat, Elliot put the stroller in the trunk and the diaper bag by the floor, and they kiss good night. She drives home and he goes upstairs.

Stabler Residents

Dinner is ready, as he gets back upstairs. He sits down with Kathy and Eli and have spaghetti.

Benson Residence

Olivia and Jackson come home and she put him in the high chair and she put a frozen pizza in the microwave, got his food ready, and gave it to him and she made her salad and pizza and got a Dr. Pepper and ate her food.

Stabler Residence

He finished dinner, she washed the dishes, and he got Eli ready for bed. He put him to bed, brushed his teeth, and rinsed and put on pajama has and went to bed and he was asleep.

Kathy brushed her teeth then switched his toothbrush and put them in her purse and went to bed.

Benson Residence

She threw away the paper plate and the can and put Jackson to bed and put on her pajama's and brushed her teeth and went to bed dreaming of her life with Elliot.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE – New Case –

**A/N I do not know my medical terms well sorry. And my sex description sucks so sorry lol. Just pretend I know my stuff kay! LOL. **

**A/N what hospital does Kathy work at St. Anne's? I know it said in one episode. **

**Dedicated to Butterflyswings8 Kristina!**

Olivia made it to the office and Elliot was already there. "Hey, how'd you get here so fast I just left you with an incredible blowjob?"

" I know, twice!"

"You mouth does wonders."

" I know."

" Let's go to the cribs and you can please me" she whispers.

" Ok you go first." He got up to "stretch" and head to the cribs he starting up the stairs when they hear "Benson/Stabler go to this address mother/daughter double rape/homicide. Mind you, the baby is only 2 years old."

" Oh, god" said Olivia.

" Let's go." They get in the car and they head to the crime scene. They stop at a red light.

" I love you."

" I love you too El." They kiss lightly on the lips.

" I owe you some oral fun later."

" Ok." They continue driving.

"Does Kathy suspect anything?"

" Im not sure I have no idea I mean no one knows about us except Casey, Alex, Fin and Munch."

" True. "They pull up.

Kathy's work

"Hey, Amber is Justin working today?"

" Yes."

" Ok I need to talk to him."

" He is in the lab right now. The three of us can go to lunch."

" Ok."

" Do you think Elliot has any idea?"

" Not sure! He is pretty dumb for a Detective if he hasn't or im really good."

" Maybe he thinks you are not up to anything."

" Well im playing a good wife who loves her husband yet is so suspicious we have not slept together in 3 months! Now I have to release tension with Mr. Vibrator or my fingers im sure he don't have blue balls he has a warm body to screw in Olivia."

A nurse came in "Stabler/Rose trauma coming in."

" Ok be right there."

At the Crime Scene

They go up the big spiral stairs and go to the woman's bedroom. "Hey Melinda."

" Hi."

" So what is up with her?"

" She was beaten and bludgeon she was raped there wasn't semen had to use a condom and he also used a little baseball bat like a souvenir bat from a Yankees game. He used it to traumatize her vaginal area and he sodomize her and tore off her nipples!"

All Olivia thinks is ouch and she can feel her nipples hurt just hurt from hearing about it. And no wonder she won't do anything anal. _Damn_ Elliot's just like _I would hate being female._ "And we found the object and the little girl was raped with a condom and he had to have big genitals because she was bad off and he sodomize her with his penis."

" Who rapes a 2 year old" she asked to anyone.

"A sick fuck!" Said Elliot.

"What are their name?"

" The woman is Kimberly Adams she is 26, married 2 kids the little girl is named Victory Adams, and they have a 5-year-old daughter in Kindergarten morning class, which is over in 10 minutes."

" Have them send Munch and Fin over there."

" Now the 5 year old is named Vera and"…One of the CSU guys interrupted "we found the husband by the dumpsters he was sodomize with scissors and his nuts blown off."

Elliot just felt below the belt in pain at hearing that. "His name was Jeffrey Adams."

" Ok um were going back to the station."

" OK" they leave the room and head downstairs. And out the door.

"Benson" as she answers the phone. "OK we will be right there." She hung up and told Elliot to get in the car. "That was Munch Vera never made it to school she was kidnapped!"

They started to drives. "Im still thinking about the little girl. I cannot believe he raped the little girl all I thought about was Jackson and Eli."

" I know."

" I just think of Eli as if he is my own. And all I want to do is make sure they are all right."

" Well right now, we have to go to the school then to lunch hopefully."

Yeah they pull up to the school and get out. And they go to Fin and Munch.

"Hey, what's up?" Elliot asked Fin.

"Well the teacher Mr. Kyle said she did not come to school today and the principle said she never missed a day of school."

" Now where is Mr. Kyle?"

" Helping Mrs. Winters the PM teacher" (A/N I do not know if New York has the same school system as California so yeah). "We need to ask him some questions."

" Oh, go ahead."

" Hi Mr. Kyle."

" Hi, may I help you?"

" Yes im Detective Stabler this is Detective Benson. We want to ask you more about Vera Adams."

" Sure."

" Is she a happy child?"

" Yes, she is very friendly and very helpful. Never talked back or got into trouble, very polite, she was brought up well. She was always clean, showered, clothed; she was like an A+ student. May I please ask what's up?"

" I cannot tell you sorry."

" How were her parents?"

" There nice when you saw them but she was mostly with her nanny I don't know what her name was she couldn't be more then 30 years old. She had dark brown hair to the shoulder, glasses, and average height and chunky. She is usually in jeans and t-shirts and beat up tennis shoes. From what I understand is the Adams where very wealthy people."

" What do they do?"

" He is a lawyer for the rich and famous and she was born a millionaire."

" Oh, ok."

" Well thank you very much."

" You are welcome." They left and headed to Much and Fin.

"So he said she was a respectable child but there is a nanny no name but a description."

" There she is." Said as Olivia saw her.

" Excuse me are you the Adams nanny?"

"Yes, my name is Lilly Prescott."

" Where you schedule to work?"

" No, um I live down the street I was going to the corner market."

" Um sorry to say we found Victory, Kimberly and Jeffrey dead. Vera is missing she never made it to school. Do you know anyone who wants to hurt them?"

" No, they were good people."

" I know Jeffrey Adams was a lawyer for the rich and famous did he have any threats?"

" Not that im aware of. He has an office den that's were it should be if anything but it needs a key and im not sure were he keeps it sorry."

" Ok thank you."

" Were there any problems with the family? "

"No they where a lovely family hardly ever fought."

" I mean my mom and dad fought more. I did hear she was possible pregnant."

" Oh really."

" Nothing was told to me I overheard. "

"Ok thank you."

" You are welcome."

" Bye."

" Bye."

They leave and go back to the precinct.

"Hey Melinda hey the nanny said she might be pregnant".

**Ok thank you**.

Olivia hung up the cell. "Damn its 2 o'clock im hungry."

" Let's go back to the precinct and tell Cragen."

" OK Maybe we can get a hotdog and soda off the vendor and head to the Day Care to check on the boys. Or Day Care first and then the vendor."

" Ok whatever." They go inside the precinct.

"Hey Cragen."

" Hey."

" Where going to go take a lunch break."

" Ok bye." They get in the car, they stop and kiss, and they drive to the Day Care.

" Hey, is it ok if we see Jackson and Eli Stabler?"

" They our asleep. Its naptime."

" Can we look at them not to wake them up?"

" Ok." They go inside and see them sleeping peacefully and they leave.

They get in the car and drive. They decided to share a container of Chinese food so they go get it, they order, and they go to the cribs, talk, and eat. "I love you."

" I love you too." They kiss softly on the lips.

"What a day and its only 2:30 we need to write our DD5's and the raping of a 2-year-old girl. Creeps me out."

" I know and kidnapping Vera."

" Here chow mien" he takes a noodle in his mouth and the other end in her's and they suck until their lips meet in the middle. They finish their lunch and throw away their food and they kiss.

And Elliot had his hand on her pants when Cragen walked up they heard the door and she folded her arms across her lap and he sat his hands on the bed. "Hey you two down here now." He left and she fixed her pants and they went downstairs and Cragen said "we found Vera in the trash landfill. She was raped and sodomized too she was killed to a blow to the head." Everyone was sad again "but there was semen but he was not in the system."

" Damn" she muttered.

"Well you four I need you to work on your DD5's." They all sat down and started their DD5's. 2 hours later they finish their DD5's and Fin, Munch had to see about someone, and the other two said they needed to use the bathroom.

He comes out as he did have to use the bathroom. She undid her pants and he walked over to her and he kissed her and his hand started creeping to her pants and they heard the door and Olivia want to the bathroom to fix herself and he washed his hands and Fin came in "sorry Cragen wants to see you two."

" Ok Liv's in the bathroom I will tell her."

Fin left and Elliot waited for Olivia to come out and she did Cragen needs us. "This is not funny im ready to lock myself in the bathroom and take care of it myself."

" I will pleasure you myself. But let us see what Cragen wants" they head back downstairs.

Kathy's work

"Hey, Justin took the pacifier and toothbrush and will run the DNA for me." Kathy told Amber.

"Good he said give him a day or two there backed up."

" Ok that's good. "

"Yeah."

" So let's get back to work. "

Precinct

"Hey, Fin and Munch went back to the crime scene they found some evidence. And they know it was a guy Grey Stanley who raped and murdered the Adams. He is a known druggie and you two our on a stake out tonight. You two use the bathroom or whatever and get going."

" Wait what about the boys?"

" I will call Kathy and have her pick up the boys she has a car seat for Jackson too."

" Ok let me call her and we can get going."

" Ok let me get our stuff upstairs."

" Hey Kathy."

"_Hey_."

"Liv and I have to do a stake out and we need you to get the boys."

" _Ok fine."_

" Bye. "

"_Bye."_

They grab their jackets and her purse his beanie and the file to have his picture. And they left and go in the car and they arrive at the suspect's house and they park and wait. They hold hands, they kiss, and she undid her pants, he unzips her pants, moved her thong aside, and stuck two fingers inside and she was happy. He moved inside her. "Oh, hell damn El you have magic fingers."

" I know." He kissed her, she moaned in his mouth, and she said she's "going to cum" and he pulled out and they go to the back and he pulled her pants down to her ankles and pulled her thong down and stuck his tongue inside and lapped her "oh god El I love you."

" Me too."

" Im seriously going to cum." He lapped her and she came hard in his mouth and he licked it all up and then he kissed her and he undid his pants and pulled them down and he slid in and begins his magic. "Damn El."

" I know." They kiss. He still thrusting inside.

"Your amazing Liv."

"Thank you."

"No problem." He moved faster "baby im ready to cum,"

"Me too."

"Let's come together."

Ok they thrust and come together. And he kissed her and Elliot phone rang.

He dove for his phone in front. "Stabler."

"Yes, ok. Thank you bye."

"They found Grey he um hung himself inside."

"So let's get dressed there on their way."

Ok they fix themselves and she fixes her hair. And they get back to their seats.

"Have you seen anything?"

"No. Well Fin, Munch, and people are here."

"You two can go home."

Ok they go back to the precinct, got their cars, and went to the Stablers house.

"Hey, Kathy thanks you for watching him."

" No problem. He is asleep."

" Ok." She got him and his diaper bag and they left.

Elliot left to take a shower and he left a text message. _Great time tonight_ and he stripped and went to take a shower. _Cannot let Kathy smell me I smell like Olivia and sex_. He gets out and dried off and out on his boxers and Yankee pajama bottoms. And we went to bed and Kathy came in too and went to bed.

Benson House

Olivia put Jackson to bed, she ate her dinner whopper, fries, coke, and she saw the text, and she responded _yes it was we have to do it again_. And she got in her I love Lucy pajama's and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N two chapters will be out this week shocker I know lol. **

**A/N the character Nurse Michele Tatum is my sister LOL she wanted in the story so yeah and she wanted her husband to be Channing Tatum so yeah lol. Now her boyfriend won't be too happy LOL oh well. She will be in future chapters too. **

Olivia put Jackson in his car seat and put his diaper bag down by his feet. She got her keys, started the engine, and drove to the daycare. She pulled up, Elliot came out, and Olivia stops him. She gets Jackson out and his diaper bag. "Hey." He kisses her hard on the mouth. "I love you."

" I love you too." She goes inside and hand over Jackson and diaper and she leaves.

They get in their cars and they drive to the precinct. They go in together.

They go to their lockers and put their stuff away. And they go by the beds. She kisses him on the lips. He took his hand and roamed it towards her pants., he started to unzip her pants, he pulled them down a little and moved her thong aside, and he moved his finger inside. "Oh El!"

He stuck another finger in. "Oh god!"

"Why El?"

"Why what?"

"Why now and why our you so good?"

"Im just gifted!" She laughs and he works faster.

"Damn El" she kisses him and moans in his mouth.

"Damn not much more before I come."

"Cum for me on my fingers." He worked faster

"oh god" she came on his fingers, he pulled out, and he sucked on his fingers.

""You taste good" and he fixed her thong with his other hand.

She kisses him "damn I do taste sweet."

"Yes you do." She was zipping up her pants. And as she was buttoning her pants, they hear Cragen yell for them. "Shit let's go." They go down the stairs.

"What took you so long to get down here?"

"Sorry we were talking."

"Here." He hands them a piece of paper. "A mother and four young children all fatalities and all raped."

"On it." They grab their jackets and leave for their car.

Elliot got in the drivers seat and Olivia got in the passenger side. He put the key in the ignition and drove towards the crime scene. He stopped at a red light and kissed her on the lips. And she started putting her hand by his thigh.

"Hey do not start or we cannot go to the crime scene and you will have to give me a blowjob of the century."

"All right I will be good." They pull up to the crime scene.

**Kathy's Work**

"Hey Amber have you seen Justin it's been 4 days now?"

"He has appendicitis and in the hospital."

"Great I wanted the results since yesterday."

"Hey Stabler/Rose trauma coming in."

"We will be right there Nurse Michele Tatum."

"She has one hot husband and she acts like she's not getting any." They both laugh.

"Let's go".

** Crime Scene **

They walk into the apartment. It is crammed full of people.

"Hey, Melinda what do we got?"

"Maria Lopez is in her bed she had been raped with a wooded object she had splinters in her vaginal area." Olivia was just feeling the pain from below. "And no the objects has not been found. Her nipples were also burned off. She also has one bullet to the middle of the skull."

"The husband?"

"He died 3 years ago from Cancer."

"And I hate to ask but the children." Said Olivia

"The four children share one room and one king size mattress. The oldest was nine her name was Carmen. She was raped with a guy's penis because there was sperm on her. Her nipples where pinched so hard there were black and blue. And she also had burn marks on her vaginal area and thighs."

"Then there is 8-year-old Cecilia and she was raped with a dildo we believe and there was burn marks on her vaginal area too. Her nipples were pierced."

"Oh, my god" said Olivia.

"Now both Carmen and Cecilia where both had blows to the head with a baseball bat."

"Damn" said Elliot.

"And the 5 year old twins Christina and Christian. Now Christina has tape over her eyes, mouth, and her hands where tied together with duct tape. Now her nipples were cut off and she was sodomize with a coke can both Christina and Christian. His nipples were sliced in half."

"Well any enemies?"

"Not that we know of Maria has two jobs trying to support her family. She worked at a Day old Bakery and a coffee shop."

"Have Munch and Fin go to both jobs where going to the kids school."

"The Elementary school is three blocks away."

"Ok let's go Liv. "

**Kathy's work**

Kathy was finishing putting stitching in a patient and she left.

"Hey Amber!" She yelled.

"Hey Stabler I hear you like to talk shit on me."

" What?" She asked confused.

"You and Amber are two immature bitches!"

"And as for my sex life it's hot just like my man now zip it just cause your husband haven't given you any in months."

"And he is getting it from the beautiful brunette."

"Shut the hell up bitch."

"No bitch."

"Enough you two."

"Go your separate ways Now!" They separated.

Kids School

Elliot and Olivia arrive at the kid's school. They go see the principal.

"Hi Detectives Benson and Stabler."

"Hi um we need to see teachers for Carmen, Cecilia, Christina and Christian Lopez."

"Sure one second." He had the office people look for them.

"School is out in 10 minutes."

"Well we need to talk to them."

"Ok start with Kindergarten Mr. Willie. Am teacher he will talk now. He will meet you out the classroom. Ok my assistant will bring you to him. Ok Lisa takes Detectives Benson and Stabler. "

"Ok let's go."

"Ok here you"

"ok. Thanks."

"Hi im Mr. James Willie how may I help you?" He asked as he had his hand out to shake the Detective hands. They shake his hands.

"Ok we need to ask about Christian and Christina Lopez."

"Ok sure."

"How were they in school?"

"They where ok not the best children."

"They both had behavior problems."

"Both would talk in class just be rude."

"They both cuss a lot. "

"The boy peed in the bushes instead of using the bathroom."

"Well how was the mother when she came to pick them up?"

"I think I met her twice they go to the daycare here. 8am to 5pm."

"Ok well do you know if there were problems in the home?"

"Not that I know of."

"OK thank you."

"No problems."

"Now we go to Cecilia class Mrs. Silva."

They make it to Mrs. Silva room. The last student left. "Hi im Gloria Silva."

"Hi, I need to ask you about Cecilia Lopez."

"Well she was a shy child did not interact much. She was an A+ student. Has never missed any school. I know she did the majority of the chores she said so."

"Well can you tell me if she was having problems at home?"

"No, she never said much about that."

"Well thank you for your time."

"Ok time for Mr. Skittles. Let's go. "

They go inside.

"Hi im Mr. James Skittles."

"Hi, we need to know about Carmen Lopez."

"OK she had a mouth on her but a bright child. I do not know much about them she will not talk about home."

"OK how often did you see her mother?"

"Maybe three or four times at most."

"Ok thank you."

"No problems."

They proceed to their car.

"Ok let's go back to the precinct."

"Stabler" he answers as the phone rings.

"Hi, Kathy" he rolls his eyes.

"OK so letting you know I have go to nurses conference in Florida this weekend so you have Eli by yourself."

"Ok well see you when you get home."

"Ok bye." He hung up the phone.

He kissed Olivia. "My wife has to go to Florida this weekend for a nurse conference. I will have Eli by myself."

"Good."

"You can spend the weekend at my house."

"Oh yeah." They arrive back at the precinct. They go inside.

"Hey, the labs came back to a Larry Davis we picked him up and he confessed to it."

"Oh yeah"

"so please write up the DD5's now." The four got to work.

Olivia stretched her legs so she can touch Elliot's legs. She started going up his leg while writing their DD5's. "Liv quit or im going to be sorry." He whispers in a serious tone.

"It will not be my fault you cannot control yourself she whispers all with a evil little smile."

"All I think about is you."

"I know im hot I cannot help it" she gave him a small smile.

They finish their DD5's.

"Well it is now 6pm and shift is not over until nine."

"I know."

"Hey, im-having Casey watch Jackson until I get home. She is going to be at my place."

"Oh, ok."

"Hey, I will be right back I have to go to the bathroom." She gets up and starts to go up the stairs and Elliot followed behind. "Benson/Stabler where do you think you are going?"

"To the bathroom, I had two cups of coffee and it goes right through me." Olivia said with a bit of an attitude, as she DID have to go badly.

"Fine 2 minutes to get back here." She rolls her eyes, they go upstairs, and they relieve themselves in the respected bathrooms. They come out and wash their hands. And went back downstairs.

"Ok you guys need to finish more files."

"Fine." They start finishing the files. They finish 10 files in 20 minutes. They try to finish the files for they can maybe go home early. They finish the files by 8pm.

"Ok Benson/Stabler you two can go home." They get their jackets and stuff out of their lockers, they leave in their respected cars, and they leave.

She drove home she arrives home and she see's Casey on her couch lying down. "Hey."

"Hey, he went down 15 minutes ago."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem." Casey let's out a yawn "I better get going."

"OK thank you again."

"You are very welcome. Fin is still working."

"I know we just left him."

"Well bye."

"Bye. "

Casey left and Olivia locked her door and she went to check on her son. She seen Jackson sleeping like an angel he was. She made her way to her room. She got in her drawers and got her Betty Boop pajamas. She took off her shirt and bra off and slid on her shirt, she took off her pants and put on her pajama pants, and then she went pee, crawled in to bed, and left Elliot a text. _Owe, u a BJ tomorrow _and she flipped her phone. She let exhaustion take over, and she was out.

Elliot came in yawning he went and staggered upstairs he went and checked on Eli. He was sleeping peacefully he went to his room and see's Kathy asleep. He took off his shoes, he went to the bathroom, and he took off his clothes. He got his cell phone and seen the text message and he done the sexy Stabler smile and responded _u bet u do tomorrow sexy._ He shut the phone and he relieved him then turned on the shower got in got out and got some boxers and plaid pajama pants and he got his bed and went into Olivia dreamland.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N im pulling shit out of my ass lol with this one. Um there going to a Yankee's game and I have never been out of California nor been to a pro baseball game so yeah…sorry! I have for hockey lol. **

Kathy had woken up by her alarm, she turned it off and quietly went into the bathroom, she relieved herself, she stripped and got in the shower, she washed herself and got out, and she quietly got dressed in Juicy Couture sweats and her nurse shoes. And she put her hair up in a pony and put on a little make up. And got her purse and suitcase. She went to Elliot's side of the bed and kissed his lips. "Bye honey." She got her purse and suitcase and went to Eli's room and went and kissed his forehead and then left she left the out the front door and left to the airport to catch her 6 am flight to Florida.

Olivia woke up to Jackson saying "Mama! Mama! Mama!" _he is so cute_. She sits up and stretches, she goes into the bathroom, and she relieved herself, flushes, washes her hands, dries them, and goes to Jackson room.

"Hey, buddy."

" Hi Mama!" He reaches for her, she gets him, and she puts him on the changing table.

She pulled down his boxers shorts, she got a diaper, she undid the tabs, she looked, and she closed it, waited, and checked again and she took off the old diaper, put on the new one, and pulled up his boxer shorts.

She picks him up, took him to the living room, put him in his high chair, and gave him some cheerios and she got herself a chocolate donut and from the cupboard and some orange juice. And she sat next to Jackson and ate her breakfast. 11 months today.

Elliot woke up as his son called his name "dada!" He smiles and sits up and he goes to the bathroom he relieves himself and flushes, washes his hands and dries off and went to get Eli out of the crib.

He gets him on the changing table and pulls down his boxers shorts, he gets a diaper, he undid the tabs, and he took the diaper off, put the new one on, and pulls the boxers back on. And picked him up and took him to the living room and put him in the kitchen in his high chair and gave him some cheerios and he got some cheerios in a bowl and milk and at it with Eli.

Olivia finish her breakfast and she got a sponge, cleaned up her mess and the cheerios off the floor, and then got the tray off and he got him.

She went to the bathroom and she got naked and turned on the shower and she got Jackson undressed and they got in. And she got his soap, washed his body, washed his hair, rinsed him, and put him down. And she put soap on a sponge, washed herself, rinsed, did her hair, and turned off the shower and rung out her hair out.

And stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a big fluffy hot pink towel and put it on and got Jackson's towel got him out, put him on the changing table, dried him off, got a diaper, put it on, held him, and got in his drawer for some jeans on and his closet for his Yankees jersey.

And she put him back on the changing table and put his jeans on and his Yankees Jersey then she got socks on and his skull slip on shoes on and got his Yankees hat on. And she took him to the playpen, went, and got herself dressed.

She got her Yankee thong on and her jeans, her bra, her Yankees spaghetti tank top, and she brushed her hair, left it down, and put on make up.

She got her overnight bag and she got her pajama's, robe, Jeans, tank tops, thongs/bras and got her deodorant, tooth brush, tooth paste, make-up bag and then went to Jackson's room and got him some clothes and stuff. Got the diaper bag ready and they get read to leave the house.

Elliot got Eli, they went to the bathroom, and he started the shower. And he undressed himself and undressed Eli and got in the shower. And he washed him and washed his hair sat him down, washed himself, did his hair, rinsed, turned off the shower, got out, got a big fluffy blue towel, and got him out.

And we went to dry him off on the changing table and got a diaper and put it on and he got him and got jeans out of a drawer and his Yankee's jersey. He got his jeans on and his Yankee's jersey and got some socks and his skull slip on shoes. He sat him in his playpen, he got his Yankee's boxers on, and his jeans, wife beater, his Yankees Jersey, and he put on socks and his Nike shoes on.

(Knock, Knock)

He went to the living room to answer the door. "Hey, baby."

" Hi," she said.

"I was talking to my son Jackson your hot stuff." They kiss on the lips.

"Here is the overnight bag, diaper bag and car seat."

" Come here son." He takes Jackson out of Olivia's hands.

" Hi dada! "

"Hi son."

" I miss you. "

"Iss ou too dada." He takes his chubby hands, put them on Elliot's face, and kisses him on the lips.

"Awe thank you son."

" Elcome dada."

" We need to get to the Yankee's game. Here Jackson go back to mama."

" Ok."

" Here ya go." She took him back.

"Hey, can I stick a couple of diapers and sippy cup in your diaper bag?"

" Sure."

" Thanks." He did and Elliot grabs diapers and sippy cup.

And Elliot has Eli in his arms and Jackson car seat. They get to the car and Elliot puts Eli in his car seat, then puts Jackson car seat in, and puts the diaper bag in the trunk while Olivia put Jackson in his car seat. And she got in his car and he got in the drivers seat.

"Got the tickets?"

" Yes."

" Good let's go."

" Ok. So what time did Kathy leave? "

"By 4:30 in the morning. "

"Oh, damn."

" Yeah. She will be back Monday like 3am."

She kisses him on the lips. And she see's the boys are asleep in their car seats. Elliot had one hand on the steering wheel and his eyes on the road and he gets on the freeway. **(A/N No clue if there is freeways in NY I live in California we do lol I live by 1)** and his other hand unbuttons Olivia's jeans and he unzips them and she helps pull them down a little and he stops because of heavy traffic. He see's her Yankee thong. "Nice."

"I know" he pulls the thong to the side and he inserted a finger.

"Oh hel"l he started moving again in traffic and he started working her he inserted another finger.

"Damn El my Yankees thong is going to be ruined." He just smiles. And he worked harder. She started squirming. "Babe im gonna cum."

"Go for it I need something sweet for breakfast." He moved faster, she came all on his fingers, he pulled out, and he licked his fingers clean. They stopped again and he fixes her thong and jeans. He kissed her.

"Your fingers are amazing."

" I know." They start moving again. They make it to Yankee stadium.

Olivia got Jackson, Elliot got Eli out of their car seats and shut the door, Elliot got in the trunk and got the diaper bag, he shut the trunk and put it on his shoulder, and they make there way to the front. She got the tickets out of her purse and held them. They get to the entrance and Olivia hands them four tickets and gets the stubs back.

" Smile guys" they pose for a picture and they get a card. "What is the last name?"

" Stabler."

" Check on that website later. "

"Ok thank you." They go to their seats. They sit down in their seats.

Elliot put the diaper bag in the empty seat next to him. They kiss on the lips. "I love you."

" I love you more." The boys our smiling. The seats begin to fill up.

The older couple sat behind them. "Dada!"

" What Jackson" said Elliot while he was sitting on Olivia's lap.

" Ove ou."

" Love you too son."

" Mama!"

" What Eli "said Olivia

"ove ou."

" Love you too son" as he sat on Elliot's lap.

"Ove ou Brudder" said Eli. "Ove ou oo." They reach for each other for a hug.

"That is cute!" Said the older women.

"Such a cute family" the older man added.

The kids stand on their parents lap. The game is getting ready to start.

"Please stand for the singing of our national anthem." The instrumental version. It ends and they sit down and the game begins.

The boys are watching the game, smiling, and pointing. "El I think our boys are new fans of the Yankees."

" Ga ees!" "Yeah Jackson Go Yankees."

"Yes, they hit a home run." The boys got excited. They clap their hands. Out of nowhere, Eli and Jackson slap each other high 5.

Well its time for the 7th inning stretch. They get up and stretch their legs. They switch kids. Eli takes his chubby little hands to Olivia's face and kissed her on the mouth "ove ou mama."

" Love you too Eli." They sit down. And they say time for the kiss cam.

They camera guys pans around and they get Elliot and Olivia on the screen kissing. Everyone hollers.

"Ok let's play ball."

They put their kids around their neck, they pan the audience, and the kids get on the screen. They see it and the kid's wave. Ok they get the kids down. And the kids started to get fussy. "Good thing it is the last inning."

" Yeah. I was thinking want to go to dinner after this?"

" Yes, love too." They kiss on the lips. The game is over.

Yankees won 6-3. Olivia had Eli, Elliot had Jackson, Elliot put the diaper bag over his shoulder, he takes Olivia's hand and the older couple smiles at them, and they smile back. "Cute family" the older women said. "Thank you" they said in unison.

They get to the parking lot and they find the car and Elliot open the trunk, put the diaper bag in, and shut it and Olivia put Eli in his car seat and Elliot put Jackson in his car seat. And they get in the car and they slowly pull out of the parking lot and they get on the freeway. And they make it home and they pull into the driveway.

Olivia got Jackson and Elliot got Eli, got in the trunk, and got the diaper bag and go inside.

" I need to change his diaper."

" I have to change him too." They lay them down and they change their diapers.

" Let us go to the little Italian place down the street."

" Ok let's go."

Ok they hold the kids, he grabs the diaper bag, and they walk to the little Italian restaurant, went, and said "table for two with two high chairs please." They are seated.

"The high chairs will be here in a minute."

" OK."

" I love you."

" I love you too." The high chair arrives.

"Thank you" they both said. They put the kids in them.

" Do you know what you want?"

" I want Spaghetti with garlic bread" said Olivia "and I want lasagna and a bottle of merlot."

" Ok be right back."

" So boys did you enjoy the Yankees game?"

" Yes," they said.

"You two our too damn cute."

The waiter came back and brought their food and the merlot with two glasses. "They are too cute" said the waiter.

" Thank you" they both said.

Elliot poured each other glass and they toast to us. And they begin to eat. Olivia fed Eli and Jackson garlic bread. They finish eating and they finish off the Merlot. And they paid for their bill and they leave and walk home.

The kids had fallen asleep on their shoulders so they take them upstairs to bed.

They made sure the door was locked and they went upstairs and they kissed and they shut the door and they take off their shoes and they kiss and Elliot manage to take off Olivia's tank top and unhooked her bra.

And he grabbed a boob and began sucking on it while Olivia worked on his buttons of his Yankees jersey then he stopped sucking on her nipple and she took off his wife beater. And he went and put the other nipple in his mouth and he worked on her pants and she worked on his.

He stopped sucking on her nipples, they dropped their pants, Elliot got her Yankee thong off, and she got his Yankee boxers off.

They got on the bed and they kiss and Olivia put her mouth on his cock and began working him till he came and then he instantly got hard again and she straddled him and she rides him like a hot cow girl.

"Damn girl."

" I know."

" I don't think you do."

" I do I promise you."

" Um im not going to last much longer." He came in her and she came. She got off him and laid besides him and they kiss.

"You are the best."

" I know." She laid on his arm and they let exhaustion take over and they where asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N this was the next day and it was a fun one to write well they all are but still. And I do need to thank everyone who reads this! Sup Kristina! **

Elliot wakes up with Olivia in his arms as he holds her tightly _she is so beautiful asleep._ He hears the boys talking. _They our so cute._ He moves himself from her and he went to the bathroom and to the toilet and began to relieve himself. He finishes, flushes, and washed his hands. And he came out and she was still asleep. He got boxers on, tiptoed to the boy's room, and turned off the baby monitor.

He took Jackson out, he took off his boxers, he got a diaper and undid the tabs, he put the new diaper on and pulls the boxers up, and he put him back in the crib. He got Eli, pulled down his boxers, undid the tabs, put on the new one, pulls up the boxers, held him, and got Jackson out of the crib and he brought them to the living room.

He put Eli in the high chair, held Jackson, put some cheerios in two bowls, got two sippy cups, gave Eli his bowl of cheerios and a sippy cup, and sat at the table with Jackson and they eating their cheerios. Elliot looks up and here comes Olivia. She is wearing a pair of his boxers and his Yankees jersey from yesterday.

"Hey Babe."

"Hey.

"Hi, mama" said Jackson.

"Hi, mama" said Eli.

"Hey boys." She goes over to Elliot and kisses him on the lips. She sat down next to him. She got back up, started the coffee, and sat back down.

"So any plans for today?" Asked Olivia.

"I don't know maybe stay here for a little while bit or go to the park or to the zoo. What about a picnic?"

"How about we see how the day goes?"

"Ok good idea."

She got up and got her and him cups of coffee.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

She went back to the kitchen and began making French toast. The boys were done and he put Jackson in the playpen and then got Eli out of the high chair and put him in the playpen and cleaned up the cheerios and Olivia brought the French toast to the table.

"You know you look hot in my clothes?"

"Yes I do." She kissed him. They begin to eat.

**At Florida Conference**

"Hey Amber, how is everything in New York?"

"OK Um Justin had complications and still in the hospital."

"Damn!"

"How is the conference?"

"Boring!"

"I got to get back."

"Hey Stabler back to the conference" yelled RN Michele Tatum.

"Got to go the bitch is calling me."

"Excuse me want to say that to my face?"

"Bye Amber" she hung up and turned around she rolled her eyes and left back to the conference.

Stabler Residence

They finish eating and Elliot put the dishes in the sink. And they go and sit on the couch.

"I love you."

"I love you too El." They kiss on the lips.

"Marry me?"

"Of course."

"I plan to ask for a divorce soon I promise."

"Ok." She straddles him.

"I love to become Mrs. Stabler." "I definitely know I can satisfy you way better then Kathy."

"Hell yeah."

"I want to have more kids with you."

"Me too."

_How do I tell him I maybe pregnant?_

Elliot put his hand by his boxers the ones Olivia is wearing and put a finger in the hole and he found her spot and stuck a finger in and she gasp. He smiled and moved his finger inside her. _They thank god the boys were not paying attention_. They both thought. He inserted another finger he moved.

"Damn El."

"What?" he said smiling.

"You're good!"

"I know." They kiss hard on the lips. He speeds up.

"Oh god!" She came on his fingers and he pulled out and licked his fingers.

"I love your sweet taste."

"Im sweet as candy but less fattening." They both laugh lightly.

"You are the most amazing women in the world!"

"I know im special." They kiss on the lips.

Ring Ring

She gets up and he got up and answers the phone.

"Hello," he mouths Kathy.

"_Hi just checking up on you and Eli."_

"Were doing well."

"_Good I still have three more hours of the conference, my plane takes off at 10pm, and I should land at JFK at 3am."_

"Ok."

"_Well I need to get back to the conference im being yelled at."_

"Ok bye."

"_Bye."_ He hung up and sat back down and he pulled Olivia onto his lap.

"So where engaged!"

"Yep Olivia Stabler."

"Of course, I may have to hyphen it to Benson-Stabler."

"True."

"Well I think we should take the kids to the park."

"Yeah but we need to have showers well at least me and you because the boys will probably get dirty anyways."

"True well lady you go first."

"Ok too bad we could not take one together."

"Yeah" she got up and went to get in the shower.

"Hey boys I love your mama very much."

"Ou mama ou" said Jackson.

He takes Jackson out, put him on the floor and held his hands, and helped him walk. He takes some steps and Olivia came out and saw that. "Your first steps baby."

Elliot let go and he walked five steps and fell on his butt.

"Im so proud of you." He smiles.

Elliot helped him up and he walked five steps into Olivia's arms.

"Im so happy."

"Ok im happy but it's my turn to take a shower."

Olivia took Jackson to the room, got in their overnight bag, and got his navy blue track pants and a t-shirt and white socks and skull slip on shoes. She went to the living room, put him on the couch, and took off his boxers and put on navy blue pants, white socks, and skull slip on shoes and put on his t-shirt.

Elliot came out in his navy blue pants and t-shirt and socks and Adidas socks.

"You match Jackson and Eli can match too."

"Hold on" he went to get Eli's clothes.

"You boys ready to go to the park?" They shake their head yes.

Elliot came out with Eli's stuff and he got Eli out of the playpen and started changing Eli.

"Im going to fix the diaper bag."

"Let me use the bathroom first." She left the room.

He got the diaper bag and picked up Eli and Olivia got her purse and picked up Jackson and they got their cell phones, badges, and he got his wallet and they left. They begin to walk.

"Want to get McDonalds?"

"We can get chicken nuggets and fries."

"Yeah. Let's go." They walk into McDonalds and stand in line.

"Mama!"

"Yes Eli."

"Ove ou."

"I love you too Eli."

"Dada!"

"Yes Jackson."

"Ove ou."

"I love you too Jackson."

Their turn.

"Hi we want 1 6 piece chicken nuggets, 2 10 piece chicken nuggets and 3 dollar fries and 2 medium drinks."

He paid. "It's to go" and they wait. They get their drinks. Their food is done and Olivia gets it and they go to the park. They get a bench and they sit the kids on the bench between them (Elliot, Eli, Jackson, Olivia) Olivia handed Elliot his 10 piece chicken nuggets and small fries. She got her 10 piece chicken nuggets and small fries and their 6 piece chicken nuggets and small fries. They began to eat, she began to pull apart the chicken nuggets, and fries and they ate it. They drink too.

They finish their food, Olivia got wipes out, cleaned their hands she got the trash and cleaned it up, put the kids on their lap, and they cuddle, and kiss.

"Here comes Alex and Casey."

"Hey guys."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Just taking the kids to the park"

". What time does Kathy get back?" Asked Casey.

"3am" said Elliot.

"What about you two?"

"Just taking a walk and cleaning our heads."

"Come see Auntie Alex" to Eli. He put his arms up to get her.

"Come see Auntie Casey" to Jackson. He puts his hands up. He went to her.

"What are your plans?"

"No idea its 12:30 and the boys will go to sleep soon."

I have to do laundry take the wonderful smell of Olivia and put it in the washer and fix the bed"

"You're the first to know this were engaged and im gonna ask Kathy for a divorce soon." "Do you know a good divorce lawyer?"

"Yes"

"I do not want to pay alimony but I have no problem with child support as long as I see him I want custody or at least shared custody! These boys our my pride and joy. My reason to live along side Olivia." They cuddle closer.

"Well I hate to be like this but we have to go were going to the movies."

"Oh ok." They hand the boys back and they leave.

They get the boys, put them down, and let them walk on the playground. They put them on the swings.

"How soon do you want another child?"

"Why?"

"Just asking."

"I don't know whenever."

_Ok I don't know how to tell him you there maybe another chance I maybe pregnant._ They switch places and push the other child. Olivia is pushing Eli and Elliot is pushing Jackson.

"I love this family time."

"Me too." They kiss quickly.

"Ok let's go on the slide." They get the kids out and take them to the slide. Olivia climbed up first with Eli in her lap, Elliot climbed up with Jackson, and they all went down together.

"Ok now me and Eli then you and Jackson."

"Ok. Wait" Olivia went to get her digital camera and gave it to Elliot, she took Eli and went to the slide, she had Elliot take a picture, and as they went down Elliot took a picture and one more pic at the end. And it was Elliot and Jackson turn.

Olivia took a picture of them at the top then when they slid down and at the bottom. They stood together and take a picture.

"Let's take some more pictures."

"Let them play in the sand." They put them in the sand and took a couple of pictures.

"Ing mama!" Said Eli.

"Ok." They put them in the swings and took a picture. And they push them.

"They like the swings."

"I know I did too when I was little."

"Me too. Well let's go back home."

"Ok, "They get the kids and Elliot got the diaper bag and they head back to the house. They hold hands on the way back. The boys have fallen asleep on their shoulders. They make it back home and put the boys in the crib in Eli's room, they went to Elliot's room, and she began to get their stuff together.

Elliot kissed her on the lips, she stood up, he swiftly took off her shirt, he unhooked her bra, and he took a nipple in his mouth.

"Oh El." He stopped and she took off both his shirts and they worked on their pants and they came off and they get in bed and she takes off his boxers and he takes off her panties and he lays her flat on the bed and she says, "So I see you're happy to see me."

"Yes I am" he slid right in.

"Oh god El!" He thrust into her.

"Damn you make me feel so good inside." He laughs. They kiss on the lips. He was giving butterfly kisses on her neck. He was sucking her neck.

"Baby I love you."

He bit her neck.

"Ouch!"

He finish sucking her neck. He thrust harder.

"Baby im not going to last much longer."

"Its ok let it go." He thrust harder, she came hard, and he came right after her.

"Oh, that was amazing."

"Yes it was." They kiss on the lips.

Ring Ring

He answers the phone.

"Hello."

"_Hi."_

"Hi Kathy." She got up and touched his penis and she started licking him. She looks at him innocently He mouths damn you and she smiles. She put her mouth on his penis and he rolls his eyes to the back of his head and he had to control is breathing.

"Eli is doing well he is taking a nap and im relaxing and watching TV and doing some laundry."

"_Oh ok well I leave in 5 hours and should be home by 5am now."_

"Ok have a safe trip back home." She started sucking harder. She bit him, she knew not much longer, and he got off the phone with Kathy and just in time because he came in her mouth hard and she swallowed it all. And she took her mouth off his penis and she came up and kissed him on the mouth. He pinched her nipple playfully.

"Ouch!" She rubs it.

"That wasn't funny me on the phone with the wife and you giving me an amazing blow job."

They kiss again. "It was fun."

"Now I hate to do it to you but we have to get up."

"I know." They get up and they get dressed and he strips the bed and she collects all her and Jackson's stuff and put her bag in the living room by the door and got a diaper bag and took out Eli's stuff. She went to the car and put her bag in her car and she went back in. He just came from the laundry room.

"I had to put the bed sheets in the laundry. It smelled like you. I don't mind the smell but I think Kathy might."

"Yeah."

"Want to help me put new sheets on the bed."

"Sure" she helped with the bed and they hear the boys. They go in their and the boys are awake and just sitting their and Elliot changed Eli and Olivia changed Jackson.

"Hey how about we go to dinner?"

"Ok let's go."

"Hold on" she put the diaper bag in the car and got the kids in the car seats and they leave. They arrive at August Café. They go inside and they sit in a booth.

"Hi my name is Sophia can I take your order?"

"Yes I want a grill cheese, fries and coke" said Olivia.

"I want a hamburger special with a coke" said Elliot.

"Anything for the little ones?"

"No thank you."

"Ok be back."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The food came and they began to eat. They each give the kids fries.

"I had a very nice weekend Yankees game yesterday and today the park."

"Yeah just the 4 of us" _or 5 of us_.

"In less then a month is his 1st birthday."

"I know Jackson your going to be one."

"I can't believe it."

"I know." They finish and they head back home.

"Well baby we have to leave and go home."

"I know."

They kiss good-bye, they get Jackson's car seat, he put it back in her's, and they leave and go home.

Elliot went and stripped with Eli and took a shower and got out, he got a towel on him and Eli and got a diaper on Eli, and Diego pajama's and put him to bed. He got boxers on him and put the sheets in the dryer and he went to bed.

Olivia and Jackson got home and they where tired so she put on his Backyardigans pajama's and put him to bed she put on his boxers and t-shirts of his and went to sleep.

**Did u like the little torture? LOL I did!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SVU guys, Dick does. However, I do own Kristina Wilson, as Detective Kristina Wilson. hehe**

**Ok, um it deals with Kathy being raped and I show it not the best but never claimed to be ;) Enjoy! One more thing im not the best at description.**

Olivia made it to the precinct. She went to her locker, put her stuff away, and went to sit down at her desk. She got started on her DD5's. Elliot came in and goes to the locker and then to his desk. She looks up and looks in each other's eyes she mouths 'I love you' and he mouths 'I love you too' they smile and she goes back to her DD5's.

"Benson/Stabler" case Cragen yelled at them. _I need to finish this DD5_. They get up, she gets her coat on, and Elliot gets the piece of paper with the address on it. Elliot gets the keys and they leave. They get in the car and Olivia handed him a sonogram picture. He looks at it

"I have one of Jackson."

"That is not Jackson's look at the date."

"It's from the other day. Wait your pregnant?"

"Yes, daddy im 6 weeks along and I just started having morning sickness."

"Im going to be a dad again. "

"So I think it's gonna be a boy seeing as my track record is boys"

He starts the engine and takes off.

As they stop at a red light, he puts his hand on her stomach.

"So Eli and Jackson will have another sibling"

"Yep"

They pull u p to the crime scene and get out and they go up the walk way and into the house.

"What do we have Melinda?"

"Her name is Kate Logan 27 years old she was raped and beaten to death. She had bruised thighs and trauma from the vaginal area. And you can see the bruises on her face broken nose and cheeks and the stomach socked and kicked repeatedly stomped she looks to be 16 weeks pregnant well was the baby is dead. She also has a 1 year old daughter Brooke she was beaten to death"

Olivia hand went straight to her stomach. Elliot saw her and hugged her and they saw the one-year-old Brooke and she looked like Eli and Jackson.

"Oh god!" she put her hand over her mouth.

"She looks like Eli and Jackson"

"I know," he whispers.

"So anything to go on?"

"No, her boyfriend is in Iraq"

"Oh god" they said were going to leave and go back to the station.

"Ok" they exit the building and head for the car.

"Stabler…ok be right there he hung up and looked at Olivia "more victims"

"Can I catch a ride with you?" asked Melinda

"Sure" she gets in the backseat.

They make it to the scene. Melinda got out and goes in.

"Wow you're pregnant," he whispers.

"I know"

"Well let's see the damages to these people" They go in and look around the neighbors.

"A neighbor said he heard a gun shot and a guy run away from the apartment from the window the fire escape."

"Ok let's see about this person. "

"Hey Melinda what do you got?"

"Her name was Faith Armstrong she was raped and beaten bruising on her thigh and she also has a broken nose and cheek and her abdomen she was 12 weeks pregnant we found the ultrasound. She was 25 years old and there is her 1-year-old daughter she was beaten to death. Her name was Angela Harris. Her boyfriend is in Iraq."

"Ok well let's go back to the station."

"Ok let's go."

They go to the car.

"Benson…Be right there".

'Let's go another attack only this one is alive at Mt. Sinai along with the little girl."

"Ok let's go"

They get in the car and go to the hospital. "God how many more are there?"

"I don't know"

They go inside.

"Hi Benson and Stabler" holding their badges.

"The lady is in surgery and the little girl is in ICU Children ward. Her boyfriend is In Iraq her name is Rain Storm and her daughter is Summer Showers. She had a broken nose and cheekbones and her stomach was bruised she was pregnant 14 weeks but she lost the baby"

"Ok thank you"

"The baby is in room 108"

"Oh thank you"

They go in the elevator.

"Oh my god all these dead kids make me want to go kiss Jackson and Eli"

"Oh I know" They kiss quickly and they go into the room 108.

A doctor came out "Im sorry she just passed away"

"Oh ok well we need to wait for the mother"

"I know"

They go back downstairs on the elevator. They go sit in the chairs and wait. She rests her head on his shoulders. Her stomach growls.

"I think im hungry I had a donut and orange juice for breakfast"

"Well its looking at his watch 2:15pm lets go get a hot dog"

"Ok ma'am we will be back"

"OK" they leave and go to the hot dog vendor.

"Hi 2 hot dogs and 2 waters ok both with the works"

They get their water and get headed her hot dog and his. They leave and goes back to the hospital and they began to eat their hot dogs. Olivia had eaten half her hot dog and felt nauseous and went to the nearest trashcan and threw up Elliot went by her. "You ok" she finishes and shook her head. She got some water and swished it in her mouth and spit it back out. She better and they head back inside.

"I guess the baby don't like hot dogs" they laugh quietly.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Detectives"

"Yes?"

"Im sorry but Ms. Rain Storms did not make it though surgery"

"Ok"

They leave and try again to go back to the station. They get in the car and go back to the station. They arrive at the station. They go through the door.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Ok so it's the same MO the women are all Caucasian females all around 3 or 4 months pregnant with a girl who are 1 years old and their boyfriends are in Iraq they all had broken noses and broken cheekbones and all beaten in the stomach"

"It's sad"

The doors open and Kathy came in with the boys.

"Kathy why do you have the boys?

"The daycare called there was a fire next door. The boys are fine"

Olivia ran up to the cribs to the bathroom. Elliot took Jackson from Kathy.

"Is she ok?"

"Yes she is um pregnant no one know"

"Oh ok".

"Hey have you notice the boys look alike?"

"Yeah a little bit"

Olivia came back "Sorry come here baby," she said to Jackson.

"Ou mama!"

"Love you too Jackson"

"Ou mama" said Eli

"I love you too Eli" said Kathy

"No Katee mama" pointing to Olivia.

"Hey Eli how come you call your mama Kathy?

"Tat's her name"

"Ou dada" said Jackson

"I love you too Jackson"

"Before you ask Kathy he has been like a father to him I am trying to get him to say Elliot.

"Um yeah ok"

"Ok isn't it funny they are close and they look alike?

"So they both have hair like Elliot"

"Yeah right"

"Are you pmsing or something Kathy?" asked Elliot

"No! Im sick and tired of being lied too!"

Elliot now has Eli in his arms. Alex and Casey come in.

"Hey can you guys watch Eli and Jackson for a minute?"

"Sure I'll watch the adorable boys" They hand them over.

"Ok let's go into the interrogation room and talk this over" they go into the interrogation room and they talk.

"What is the big deal if they look alike? His father had the same hair color as Elliot it was a one night stand ok the guy is not in the picture Elliot has been nice enough to be like a father figure to him."

"Stop bullshitting me!!"

"Im not"

"So I heard your pregnant"

"So what?"

"It's Elliot's"

"You know what Kathy im sick of this yes this baby is mine and so is Jackson. I love Olivia with all my heart and I want a divorce!"

"You bastard you will never see Eli again!"

"Yes I will in case you forgot Alex and Casey have the kids"

Olivia got her cell and texts _Casey go to the cribs, lock the door,_ and closed her phone.

"So how long have you been screwing her?"

"Well a little over a year and its great!"

"I hate you!"

She opens the door, left the precinct, and took off walking to cool off.

"Im sorry Elliot if I wasn't pregnant id kicked her ass"

"I know" they hugged.

"Well maybe we can go to my place and grab my clothes and Eli's stuff."

"Maybe Casey and Alex can watch them for a little bit."

"Yeah" they leave the interrogation room and into Cragen office.

"Hey can we have 1 hour?"

"Yes"

She text Casey _can u watch them 4 a while? _And she responded back_ yes. _

"Ok let's go"

They get in the car and drive to his apartment in Manhattan. They go inside and grabbed black trash bags and he put all his clothes in there she got grocery bags and put all his toiletries in them. She put it on the bed, went into Eli's room, got his clothes in a big black bag, and got the diapers and some of his toys and they drag it to the living room. Fin came by in his truck, Fin and Elliot threw everything in the back of the truck and Olivia, Elliot got in the car and went to her apartment, they unloaded it in her apartment, and they go back to work.

They see Alex and Eli at Elliot's desk and Casey and Jackson at Olivia's desk. Hey guys. Hey, has she come back yet? No. Well we just came back from my place and she was not there. We got all mine and Eli's stuff and took it to Liv's place. Fin helped us. Ok well I wonder where she went.

Stabler Residents

Kathy was still crying and she got her keys and as she open, the door she was shoved hard and fell to her knees and she saw, a big guy and he shut the door. The guy put a black Jan sport backpack and put it down and he said "Hello Kathy"

"What do you want with me?" she asked terrified

"Well seeing as you fucked me over!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did you owe me 100,000 dollars in debt" she rolls her eyes.

"Bitch you are going to pay!"

"Fuck you!"

He grabs her arm and he shakes her. He threw her to the ground, she smacked her head off the ground, and he got on top of her and checked her and he forced a kiss on her lips hard.

He got a knife, he unbuttons her top, and he socked her in the face.

He got off, got his backpack, and got the duct tape and he tore apiece off and stuck it on her mouth and he saw her bra was hooked in the front and he unhooked it and straddled her and he pinched her nipples really hard and she began to cry.

He then put his mouth on her nipple and bean sucking on her nipple, he bit down on it hard, he made it bleed and sucked on her other nipple and he bit until making it bleed.

I love slow torture don't you? He said laughing evilly; he is smiling love watching her squirm. She is in so much pain her face shows it. He hit her again on her right eye.

He then unbuttons her jeans and slowly unzipped her zipper, he took off her shoes, and he took off her jeans and he buttoned his jeans and unzipped his jeans. He pulled them down, he took his knife and cut her panties off, and he put two fingers roughly in her. _It hurts so badly_. He pulled his boxers down. He pulled his fingers out and licked them.

"I love slow tortured rape of you would of left your husband for me I would of made you happy!"

He lifted her legs, he slid in hard, and he pounded her hard. He pulled out, got a condom, put it on, and went back "I can't leave any evidence behind" He continued to pound her. He came and pulled out, he took it off, and he got a baggy, put the used condom in the baggy, and put it back in the backpack.

He stood up and began to pee on her. He had a sadistic smile on his face as he did that.

_That is disgusting! _She closes her eyes

He finishes and he pulled up his boxers, pulled up his jeans, buttons his jeans, and zipped up. He laughs and he kicks her in the head 3 times and he kicked her hard five times in the stomach. He stepped on her head and he grabbed her head and snapped her neck. He got in the bag and got the thing of gasoline and he poured it on her and all over the living room. He put everything in his backpack and got the matches out, he put the backpack on and opens the door, he lit a match, flung it, and closed the door, and he ran down the stairs.

At the Precinct

Elliot and Olivia were playing with the boys

"Well its official im getting a divorce and I get to be with the woman I love and 2 cute boys and third baby on the way."

"Yeah"

"By the way how are you feeling?"

"Good"

"So are we ready to go home?"

"Yes well let's ask Cragen if we can go home"

"Ok let's go"

They knock on the door.

"Come in"

"Hey I was wondering if we can go home.

"Sure you guys sure can't do much with them"

"Thank you Captain"

"No problem"

They open the door and start to walk out when Detective Kristina Wilson came in.

"Detective Stabler your house is on fire?"

"What?"

"It's bad! At least three apartments are affected."

"Um ok let me get their stuff and we can go."

They get the stuff and hook the kids in and they got in the car and left for his old apartment

TBC im EVIL!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SVU guys, Dick does. However, I do own Kristina Wilson, as Detective Kristina Wilson. hehe**

Chapter 10

It was a quiet ride to the apart except for the boys babbling in the backseat to each other. They pull up and he see's the huge fire to the old Stabler place. They get out, leave the boys inside, get their jackets, and stand by the car. They hug and began to cry.

"I love you"

"I love you too Elliot"

Detective Kristina Wilson came over to them its now five apartment units gone.

"Oh wow"

"Im sorry"

"Um I don't live here anymore me and her are getting a divorce me and Detective Benson are living together with the boys. I wonder where Kathy went."

There are five fire trucks trying to knock out the fire. Detective Kristina Wilson left them alone. They hug each other. You can smell the burning wood. A firefighter said, "I think I smell gasoline."

"Oh ok," said Elliot.

They look at the boys they are smiling and chatting with each other without a care in the world. They both smile at the sight of it.

"Im glad Eli has you as a mother."

"Me too"

The smell was getting to her the burning wood it was making her nauseous she was trying not to gag.

"How about we go to this Italian restaurant a block away and have dinner and come back?" Offered Elliot.

"Sure I am hungry."

"Get Detective Kristina Wilson we are going to dinner a block away and we will be back."

"Ok"

He gets in the car and they pull out and drive the block to the restaurant. He parks the car, they get out, and then they get the kids, wallet and purse and go inside.

"Hi I need a table for 4 with 2 high chairs"

"Ok right this way sir" they follow the waitress to their table and they sat down. "The two high chairs will be with you in a moment. Ok here are your menus."

"Thank you"

Eli is in Elliot's lap and Jackson is in Olivia's lap. "Ou mama" both boys said.

"I love you boys too. "

They bring the high chairs. "Thank you"

"Have you decided what you want?"

"Yes we both want lasagna and 2 cokes"

"Anything for these handsome boys?"

"No"

"Ok"

She goes and they put the boys in the high chair. She puts her hand on her stomach. "I hope 'it' loves lasagna likes those two do." She brings the food to them. They take a drink, they take a bite of food, and they tear a piece of garlic bread off and gave it to the boys.

"Mmm" they both said. They laugh. Everyone is staring at them. "Cute boys!" someone said.

"Thank you" they both said.

Everyone went back to what they where doing. They fed them little bit of lasagna and more garlic bread. They finish dinner, they clean up, they paid, they went into the liquor store, and she said, "I am getting apple juice for the boys."

"Ok babe and I want water"

"Me too and a bag of pretzels. I have a pretzel craving"

"Damn already?"

"No I always have cravings for pretzels I love the damn things"

They get up to the stand, put their stuff up and the cashier rung it up, and put it in a bag and the cashier said "you have the cutest boys"

"Thank you" they both said.

Elliot got the bag, they put the kids in the car, they get in, they pull out, and head back to the 'crime scene'. They pull up and they kiss and hold hands.

They get out and Olivia gets the boys sippy cups, poured them some apple juice and water, and handed them their cups. They both take a drink of water. The firefighter said they have one apartment under control. It looks like it started from your apartment.

"Oh god! Um I do not live here anymore I live with my partner Detective Olivia Benson.

"Hi" she said.

"Um I don't want her near the smoke she is pregnant and she is watching our sons."

"Um ok"

"Well how about you guys go home and get some rest."

"Ok lets go. "

He gets in the car, they pull out, and they drive to the house. They get out and they go inside with the boys.

They put the diaper bag down. And hold the boys on the couch.

"I love you guys very much"

"Ou mama" said Jackson.

"Ou mama" said Eli.

"I love you guys too" Jackson kissed Olivia on the lips.

"Thank you Jackson" both kids yawn.

"We have two sleepy heads"

"I know"

"So go look through the bags for your son's pajamas"

"Ok." He put Eli on the couch and went towards the bags and he found some pajama's and took him to the room.

He put him on the changing table, took off his pants and shirt, puts them in a hamper, got one of his diapers, and took the old one off and put the new one on and got his pajama's on and took him to the living room. Olivia took Jackson, put him on the changing table, took off his clothes, and put them in the hamper and she took off the old diaper and put the new one on and put on the pajama's and went to the living room.

They sit on the couch, put the boys on their shoulders, pat them on the back, and rub their backs.

"We need to find a bigger place to live five people in a two bedroom 1 bath apartment"

"I know"

"How about we look soon"

"Yeah the boys are asleep let's put them to bed." Ok they get up and they put the boys down in Jackson's crib. They go to the living room.

"I can't believe that happened"

"I know I love you"

"I love you too I have a surprise for you I bought it for the boys it's a double stroller."

"Oh great"

"Yeah"

They kiss on the lips. His cell phone rings. "Stabler ok I will tell her ok have a good night ok bye"

"What?"

"We get tomorrow off"

"Ok good"

"Yeah"

"So I say we should put away mine and Eli's clothes tomorrow"

"Yeah me too"

"I think we should go to bed," she said sexy.

"Ok: he gets up and throws her over his shoulder she is laughing and they calm down going past the boys room and they shut the door and he tosses her on the bed and he straddles her and kisses her on the mouth. He moves a little and sits her up to take off her shirt, bra and she laid back down, and he took a nipple in his mouth and was sucking on it

"Oh man I love when you do that!" he does it to the other one. She arches her back.

He does butterfly kisses on her neck all the way to her belly button. "Hey baby its me daddy im gonna make mommy happy right now"

He then took off her socks, he undid her jeans and unzipped her pants, she sits up, and she grabs his shirt from the bottom and took it off. She kisses his chest. She lays back down and he pulls her pants down and off. He kisses her, she unbuttons his jeans and unzips them, and she uses her feet to pull down his jeans. She got them off and he hooks his fingers in her purple thong "I love this saying Big and Thick can only bang these hips"

"Only true baby"

He made his way to her vagina and he stuck his tongue in her. "Oh El" as he lapse her.

"Oh my god your tongue is amazing" he went faster. "Oh my…." She came hard in his mouth.

"You taste so sweet"

"I know" they kiss on the lips.

"I do don't I," they laugh.

"I love you"

"I love you too so ready?"

"Ready for what?" she asked puzzled

"For this" he slid her legs open and slid in. "oh damn!" rolls her eyes in back of head.

"El you are so damn amazing"

"I know" He slid in and out of her rhythm.

"Fuck me till we can't any more" He went faster, he came, and the force from him made her come.

He slides out and rolls to his side. She tries to cover up a yawn. "Oh yeah all night"

"Shut up its been a long day"

"I know so let's go to bed."

"Good idea" they turn off the lights. And they cuddle and they fall asleep dreaming of each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is for my readers including my girl Kristina my smut chick LOL! **

Chapter 11 The next day….

As the morning, sun comes out and pokes into their bedroom. Elliot is asleep spooning with Olivia who is also asleep snoring lightly. At 6am, the alarm went off wake up them both. "Oh god!" he reached to turn the alarm off and she felt sick and got up and rant to the bathroom just in time.

Elliot came in and stood with her rubbing her back and holding her hair back. "Oh god!" as she threw up again. "Oh man I hate morning sickness" she finishes and Elliot flushed the toilet, helped her up, got to the sink, and gave Olivia her toothbrush with Aqua fresh toothpaste.

She brushes her teeth and he is relieving himself in the toilet. She finishes and rinses her mouth. She then goes over to the toilet to relieve herself. He started the shower and got the water the way they like it and he got in and let the water run over his body and she joined him in the shower. He let her relax under the showerhead, she let her hair get wet, and she is getting relaxed letting her muscles relax.

He surprises her by kissing her hard on the mouth. He is massaging her neck.

"Mmm this feels good." She turns and he lifts her up and slides right in.

"Oh my god you know how to wake a girl up"

"Am I better then coffee?"

"Um right now because I can't have any"

"Oh really?"

"Yes" he slid in hard, she came, and he came.

, he let her go, they got their sponges and got soap, and they washed their bodies, finished, did their hair, rinsed, and turned off the water. She rung out her hair and they got big fluffy towels and put them on, they went to the bedroom, Olivia went to get white thong and bra, and little sweat shorts (booty shorts) in white that says NYPD in dark blue across the butt and a dark blue tank top. She went to the bathroom to do her hair she brushed her hair and put it in a pony.

She went to the living room and seen Elliot in his boxers looking for some shorts and he found some. He put them on and he sat on the couch with Olivia.

"We or at least I need to put my clothes away"

"I know I have to clean out my closet anyways maybe after breakfast"

"Yeah"

"Let's cuddle its only 7am and we are relaxing today"

"True" she is lying on his thigh and he is playing with her hair.

"Maybe later we can go to the site and see the fire?"

"Sure"

"Good I love you"

"I love you too"

"Ok let's start breakfast"

"Ok how does French toast sound?"

"Good and the baby agrees"

"That's good"

"Yes it is"

He went to the kitchen to start breakfast. "Hey don't forget your prenatal vitamins"

"I won't I will take them with breakfast"

"Oh ok"

"Yeah" He is finish-making breakfast and she went to sit down at the table.

And he bought the syrup and two glasses of orange juice. And he sat down and she poured syrup on her French toast. "You make the best French toast"

"Yeah I heard that from you"

She takes a sip from her cup. "So we clean, go to crime scene, give the kids a bath and relax at home"

"Yes" They finish eating French toast and they took the plates and put them in the sink. They began to get Elliot's bags and started pulling out pants. "I have like 30 pair of work pants not counting sweats, track and so on"

"It's ok"

"I am working on your boxers. Nice boxer's babe". Holding up a pair of Elvis boxers.

"Yeah I like the king what can I say"

She has 10 pair of boxers folded already on the table. Well im gonna start on my dress shirts"

"Ok hold on" she goes to her closet and finds hangers and came back out and she heard the boys talking. She gave Elliot the hangers. "The boys are awake so stay here and im gonna go change them"

"Ok" she went to the boy's room.

"Hey guys"

"Mama" they both said with a small smile.

Hey guys" Olivia took Eli out first and put him on the changing table and she pulled down his "Go Diego Go" Pajama bottoms and got a diaper for Eli. She took the tabs off and she saw a little surprise for her. She got the wipes, wiped him clean and rolled up the dirty diaper and she got the clean diaper, put the diaper on with the tabs, pulled up his pajama bottoms and got him, let him down, and walked towards Elliot. 'Hey Buddy" he goes walking towards Elliot. "Dada!"

"Yeah big guy"

"Ove ou dada"

"Love you too son"

He looks up and Olivia is helping Jackson walk to Elliot. She let go of him and he walked to Elliot.

"Oh my god he is doing it"

"Yay son" He jumped into Elliot's arms laughing and smiling.

"Well what should we do for breakfast for the boys?"

"Just get them cheerios for them."

"Ok" she goes to the kitchen and gets two bowls and the cheerios and she pours the cheerios into the bowls. She got two sippy cups and got the milk and poured milk in their sippy cups and she put the lids on the cups she brought the cups and bowls to the living room. She sat the boys on the couch and gave them a bowl of cheerios and their laps and sippy cups.

"Hey babe im gonna go clean up my dresser to make room for your boxers and socks"

"Ok" She went to clean it. Elliot is now working on his t-shirts. He was folding them and his wife beaters. She came out, got his boxers, and brought them to their room. She put them in the bottom drawer. She went to get his t-shirts and wife beaters and put them in the drawer. Um looks like his socks are going to have to go in this wicker basket. She went and brought the basket to the living room and put the socks in it and put it back in the room. She went to her closet and made room. She got his dress shirts and pants and hung them up. He folded some other clothes and put them in a black bag and in to the closet on the floor.

Elliot told her he is going to give the boys a bath.

"Ok" she drags Eli's clothes to the room. She rearranges stuff in Jackson's drawers to make room for Eli's. She fixed the closet too. She got matching outfits for the boys. She chose jeans and a shirt that says 'My daddy can arrest your daddy' with handcuffs on them.

"Hey Olivia can you help me?"

"Sure" she left the room and went to get Jackson. She laid him on the changing table, dried him off, got a diaper, and put it on and got jeans on and sat him up and put on the t-shirt.

She went to the living room and sit down on the couch with him and turned on the TV and turned on 'Go Diego Go' Olivia hears pitter patter of little feet. "Do I hear Eli?" He comes out running right into Olivia's arms. She picks him up and she has a kid on each arm watching 'Go Diego Go' Elliot came out and sat next to them.

It was so cute with her and the boys. He got up, got the camera, and took a picture. He put the camera down and sat back down.

"Maybe we should go by the apartment"

"Yeah after 'Go Diego Go' the boys like this cartoon."

"Ok" he laughs.

"I do how ever have to pee badly" slowly she slid the boys over to Elliot's lap and she got up to go to the bathroom. She relieved herself in the toilet, wiped, flushed and washed her hands and went to the bedroom and took off her booty shorts and slid on her jeans on. She kept the tank top on. She put on socks and uggs and she fixes her hair and went back to the living room. 'Go Diego Go' is over.

"Let's walk to the 15 blocks"

"Ok" she got the double stroller open and she put the boys in the stroller and got the diaper bag ready. , they made sure all the lights are off and all electronics, they lock the door, and they get in the elevator.

Elliot hit the ground button. He kisses her on the lips. The door opens and they get out. They start to walk towards the apartment.

"God I feel bad for my poor ex neighbors"

"Oh I know"

"Any word from Kathy?"

"No damn!"

"The boys are enjoying the view of the city. "

"I know"

They are pointing and smiling. They are a block away from his old street and they can smell the stench from the apartment **(let me tell you burnt houses do NOT smell good I lived next door to a burning house. It smelled for weeks!) **They round the corner and see two fire trucks, cops, and people. They made it to the apartment and they see it was badly burned.

"Oh man!" said Elliot. A cop came over. "Hey Detective Stabler I am so sorry for your loss"

"Oh I don't live at the apartment"

"No I mean Mrs. Stabler"

"What?" He looked shocked.

"Kathy was in the house she was badly burned she is at the M.E. office"

"Um thank you," they decided to walk to the precinct to the M.E. office.

"I can't believe it!"

"Me either! Baby stop walking for a second do you want to go to the M.E.'s office or do you want to go home?

"I have to go to the M.E.'s office I was divorcing Kathy but she didn't deserve to die" he starts to cry a little.

"I know" she tears up a little.

"Ok let's start walking to the precinct"

"Ok"

They get to the precinct and walk in.

"Hey guys," said Fin.

"Hey" said Olivia

"Hey little dudes" he said to the boys

"Hi Fin" said Eli.

"Hi In" said Jackson.

"So anything from my old apartment?"

"It was intentionally set with gasoline um they also found a burned body which they believe was Kathy the M.E. should have more info on it."

"Ok thank you let's go"

They leave for the M.E.'s office. The four of them arrive. They go inside the M.E.'s office and parked the stroller to the side as the boys where asleep. (I guarantee you kids aren't aloud in the M.E.'s office but pretend the Stablers boys are aloud LOL)

"Hey Melinda um can you tell us about my old apartment"

"Well first sorry it was Kathy, um this is gonna be hard her neck was snapped, she um, she um, was raped, she was kicked repeatedly in the stomach and she was pregnant 8 weeks.

"Oh god!"

"Im so sorry Elliot"

"Its ok um we weren't together I moved out the other day me and Liv our together we haven't been intimate in months so it wasn't my child"

"Do you want to see Kathy?"

"Um ok" she lifts the sheet, he gasps, and Olivia ran for the bathroom.

"Is she ok?"

"Yes she is pregnant and sees that"

"Your right"

"Ok im gonna get the boys and see if Liv is ok"

"Ok bye"

He is still in shocked he undid the brakes on the stroller and went towards the bathroom. He gets near the bathroom door and she come out. "Are you ok honey?"

"Yes im sorry"

"Nothing to be sorry about"

"Let's go home"

"Ok"

Elliot is pushing the stroller and holding hands with Olivia while they walk all the way back. They arrive back home and shut the door and they each grab a kid, took them, and laid them in the crib. And they sit down on the couch, cuddle, and talk.

"I can't believe she was raped"

"I know she knew how to protect herself I taught her"

"Well maybe she got disoriented before she had the chance"

Knock Knock Elliot got it. It was Alex and Casey.

"Hey"

"Hey we wanted to see how you are doing we heard about Kathy?"

"Im doing ok its creepy"

Knock Knock Elliot answers the door.

"Hi officers"

"Elliot Stabler you're under arrest for the murder of Kathy Stabler" Another officer went over to Olivia. "Olivia Benson you are under arrest for the murder of Kathy Stabler"

"Let her be as he went out the door."

"Can you guys stay with the boys?"

"Yes"

"Ok" they where escorted to the squad car

TBC im Evil yes I am LOL.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok if anything is off forgive me never been interrogated by the police or been in jail. Im a good girl ;) LOL!! **

**Im changing Playdate and Alias to 'M' just cause I do have a lot of sex in them lol. **

Chapter 12

They leave in the police car.

Alex and Casey are in shocked and they sit down on the couch.

"I can't believe they arrested Elliot and Olivia!" said Alex

"I know."

They hold hands and they kiss on the lips and cuddle together. (They are bi lol)

They arrive at the precinct and they uncuff them, put them in the jail, and slammed the gate shut. **(im sure in real life they would have them in different cells but this is my story so deal with it lol. )**

"We will talk with you guys soon" They left.

"Oh god im scared El"

"I know"

"You at the very least need to get out of here you're pregnant"

"I know but we are innocent"

"I know." She begins to cry.

"Don't cry sweetie"

"I can't help it" she lays her head on his shoulder. They hold hands.

"I love you"

"I love you too" They kiss on the lips. He puts his hand on her stomach.

"The five of us will be together again"

"I know I wonder how they are doing?"

"Me too"

"Ok guys time to be interrogated" they grabbed their arms and walk them to the interrogation room. They threw them in chairs.

"Watch it she's pregnant!" Elliot yelled

"Shut up!" said one of the officers. Olivia held her stomach.

"So we will be right back" They left.

"Are you ok sweetie?"

"Yes"

"Ok" The officers came back.

"Ok so how did you kill your wife?"

"I didn't we were getting a divorce"

"When did you ask for a divorce?"

"The other day when we argued in the interrogation room at the 1-6."

"What did she want?"

"She wanted to know why I was cheating on her"

"We tried to deny we were together but she didn't believe us so I snapped and told her the truth."

"You snapped so that means you killed her"

"No! I yelled at her she stomped out of the 1-6. We took our lunch break at 1pm and we got back at 2:10pm. Our captain knows we went. We went straight to my house cleaned all my shit out and my son shit out of my house. My friend and co-worker Odafin Tutuola came, we threw all mine and my son's shit in the back of his truck, and we took all my shit and stuck it in her apartment. My son stuff and mine is in her place."

"The four of us live together," said Olivia.

"Who is the four of you?"

"Me, Elliot, Eli and Jackson. Jackson is ours and Eli is Kathy's and Elliot's"

"How old are the kids?"

"Eli is 16 months and Jackson is 11 months and im 6 weeks pregnant"

"Ok well we are gonna take you back to your cell and work out the problems"

"Fine" The officers escorted them back to their cell.

Alex and Casey are trying to calm down Jackson and Eli.

"Mama! Dada!"

"I know guys please stop crying for Auntie Alex and Auntie Casey"

"Mama! Dada!" they cried again.

The boys calmed down, the girls sat on the couch, and the boys fell asleep on them. They went to move them and they began to cry so they sit back and pat their backs. "We can try again later"

"Yeah" they relax on the couch.

"Well you guys you are spending the night in jail." They didn't say anything they just went to the beds and laid together as one and he wrapped his hand around her waist. And they slowly went to sleep letting today's events exhaust them. (Did that make any sense?)

Alex and Casey are asleep on the couch sitting up with the kids on their chest.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**I've never been to jail so im not 100 what an inside of a jail looks like so im just picturing what I see on TV so don't hate me if it's wrong. **

Olivia slowly opens her eyes and she adjusted to the place she was in she remembers she is in jail. She soon gets nauseas feeling, she quickly removed his hand and got up he woke up, and she ran to the toilet and began throwing up. He was right behind her holding her hair and rubbing her back.

"Oh my god this sucks!" She said. She finishes and stood up.

"I really need my toothbrush!"

"Me too!"

"I really have to pee but don't really want to pee on the disgusting toilet" (I know nothing about Jail toilets except their silver I think)

"Well hover over it and I will block you"

"Ok" she undid her jeans and pulls them down, her thong and she hovered over it, he was turned around, and he heard her pee hit the inside of the bowl she finishes and realizes no toilet paper. "Great no toilet paper" (sorry if it's too graphic for you people)

"Here" he said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a napkin. He hands it to her.

"Thank you" she wiped herself, flushed in the toilet, pulls up her thong and jeans, and buttons them up.

"Thank you honey"

"No problem my turn" she laughs and he relieved himself in the toilet (im not going graphic on a guy using the toilet lol) she waits for him to finish and he fixes himself and flushes. They hold hands and sit on the bed.

"I hope we get out soon"

"Me too"

They kiss on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too"

The officers come and unlock their cell and they follow the officers.

"Here sign these your release here is your stuff"

"So are we good?"

"Yes your Captain Cragen and fellow officer Odafin Tutuola they told us the truth and you are free to go and they are here to take you home"

"Ok" they grabbed each other's hand and walk towards the exit. They see Cragen and Fin. "Hey"

"Hey welcome back"

"Thanks lets go"

"Um we want to walk home."

"Well you can't IAB wants to see you"

"Now?"

"Yes"

"Let's go"

"Ok" they get into the unmarked police car. They go inside the One-Six. Cragen introduced them to IAB and they want to talk to them in the interrogation room.

_Im so sick of interrogation rooms_ Elliot. thought

They sit down.

"So how long have you been dating?"

"Were engaged and we have been dating for 18 months

"So do you know we are splitting you two up?"

"Why?"

"Because there is no inter-office dating"

"But we make a great team"

"So you think we should keep you as partners so you can make screw fest in the back of the car at lunch time. "

"No" he hesitated knowing they have done that before. We make great partners and he have great arrest records"

"Ok hears the deal you guys are on a trial run you have 6 months to prove you can be partners and you can't get married for 6 months till the trial is over."

"Ok"

"Then you can leave"

"Let me take you home" said Cragen

"Fine just cause we want to see our boys"

"Ok let's go"

"Ok"

They get in the unmarked police car. They arrive at their apartment. "Thank you Cragen"

"Your welcome" He leaves and they go inside the apartment building

**(Let's say its 1pm)**

They unlock the door and see Alex and Casey watching 'People's Court' _she is hot_ they both think in their heads.

"Hey guys"

"Hey are you guys ok?"

"Yes we uh got there put in jail, got interrogated, told we were spending the night in jail, Cragen and Fin got us released, then we had to leave with Cragen and Fin because IAB wanted to see us. So we are on a 6 months to prove we can remain partners and we can't get married for 6 months."

"Wow!" is all they could say.

"Yeah um the boys went down for their nap 10 minutes ago"

"Ok thank you"

"No problem"

"Well we are gonna go take a shower and change clothes," said Alex.

"Ok have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do in the shower," said Olivia. They laugh and they leave.

"So how about we go take a shower?"

"Ok I would like that"

Phone Rings

"Stabler ok I will tell her ok see you then"

"What?"

"We got the rest of the week off and he will see us Monday it's only Tuesday"

"Ok so let's go take a shower and enjoy the rest of the day.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Congratulations to Mariska Hargitay on her Emmy Nod! **

**Disclaimer I own Melissa, Tesha and Kristina Wilson I own me and the other two our my bitches HAHA Just kidding! LOL. **

_It has been two weeks since the arrest and they had a good rest period. They our back at work. IAB has kept a close eye on them. Still nothing on Kathy's killer. Olivia is now 2 months pregnant. _

Elliot and Olivia arrive at the daycare and got the boys out and Elliot gets the diaper bag and goes in. They hand the kids to the workers and they leave and get in the car.

"Just think 3 kids in diapers!" She said.

"No thank you I plan to potty train Eli soon" he said.

"Ok so let's get to work" she said.

"Ok"

They drive off and they stop at a red light. He kisses her. "I love you"

"I love you more" he puts his hand on her stomach. He rubs it "I can't wait for this one," he said.

"I can't wait for the morning sickness to go away I will be happy again"

"I know not to get you a hot dog"

"Yeah! She laughs remember when you and Fin worked together last week I tried another hot dog and I threw it back up"

They arrive at the precinct and they get out. And they go into the precinct and they hang up their coats on the chair and she put her purse in her locker and sat down in her seat. She locked eyes with Elliot and smiled. They both started on DD5's they needed to work on.

"Which one are you working on?"

""Hallie Albert you?"

"Jenna Steel"

"OK" they went back to working on their DD5's. They both finish with that one now they both working on two more DD5's.

"Benson/Stabler case here is the address" yelled Cragen

"Ok lets go" they grabbed their jackets and left. They get in the car and head for the place.

"So far no leads on Kathy's killer"

"No I wonder if she was random or because of me"

"No idea" They pull up to the residence they get out and go by a couple of cops.

"Hey what's up?" said Elliot to the cops.

"Two kids left alone with their dead mom and aunt"

"Ok lets go" They go inside.

"Hey Melinda"

"Hi Candace Mitchell was raped and beaten and a bullet to the middle of the forehead that's the mother and Vivienne Mitchell is her sister. Candace is 24 years old and her sister is 16. The kids are 15-month-old Arielle and 4-month-old Kelsey. They are being treated at a hospital. "

"Ok what about the children's father?"

"Two different dads. From what I've seen and been told is Arielle's father is in Iraq and Kelsey's father is not in the picture"

"Ok where going to go to the hospital"

"Ok bye"

They leave and go to the car they get in and head to the hospital.

"There haven't been anymore rapes like Kathy's"

"Your right"

They pull into the hospital parking lot. They get out and go inside. They go the desk.

"Hi Detectives Benson and Stabler we need to see Arielle and Kelsey Mitchell"

"Pediatrics 314 3rd floor"

"Thank you"

"Hmm" she went back to her computer. They went into the elevator, they get off to the third floor and go to room 314, they go towards the door, and a nurse came out.

"Hi can you tell me about Arielle and Kelsey Mitchell?"

"They where both dehydrated. They both have IV's in their arms. They are both asleep right now"

"Ok where they raped?" He didn't want to ask that question.

"No they were not"

"Ok well we are going back to the station" they get in the elevator and as the door closes they stole a quick kiss and they exit the elevator out the door. They get back to the precinct. They arrive inside.

"Hey um Candace and Vivienne Mitchell are sisters and Candace is the kids mother. They where raped, beaten and each had a bullet to the middle of the forehead the kids are at Bellevue getting hydrated."

"Ok" said Fin

"Benson/Stabler another case this one has the same M.O. as Kathy's and the other's"

"Ok where on it"

"Here is the address"

They leave. They arrive at the place they go upstairs and into the property.

"Hey Melinda"

"Hey it was an African-American woman named Kiwana Williams she was 19 years old with a one year old daughter named Kiona Williams and she was 3 months pregnant. She had been raped and bruising on the thigh and vaginal area and cigarette to the inner vaginal area she also have a broken nose and right cheek and Kiona was raped and her husband is in Iraq. Her husband name is Dwight Williams. He used a condom there was spermicide and a hair. It has to be his because she was cleaned shaved. From what I can tell it was brown."

"Ok were going back to the station house"

"Ok"

They head back to the station. They arrive at the station.

"Hey guys um pretty much the same M.O. broken nose and cheek bone. Her name was Kiwana Williams her one-year-old daughter Kiona and she was three months pregnant. She had bruising on the thigh and vaginal area and cigarette marks on her inner vaginal area. They where killed by gun shot wound to the head. The M.E. said she found a brown hair on the vaginal area and she said the lady was um hairless down there"

"Oh ok"

"Yeah"

"So you guys can go home," said Cragen

"Ok thank you and bye"

They grab their jackets, she got her purse, and they left. They got in their car and drive to the daycare.

"I hope the DNA of the hair is in the system"

"Me too"

They arrive at the daycare.

"Hey Chase"

"Hey"

"We are here to pick up Eli and Jackson"

"Ok"

They bring the boys to them and the diaper bag.

"Bye guys"

"Bye"

They leave and stick the boys in the car.

"Since we had to skip lunch how about we go out to Melz Diner?"

"Ok I would like that"

They go home. They go in the front door.

"Alright be back," she said. She went to the bathroom and then she changed out of her work clothes to jeans and a tank top and she got her grey jacket and she went in the living room and Elliot went to change out of his suit to jeans and a t-shirt and grey jacket and Olivia finish changing the boys.

"Let's walk its only 5 blocks"

"Ok let's get the double stroller"

"No we can hold them"

"You're right let's get their sippy cups"

"Ok let's go"

They start walking towards Melz Diner. They arrive at Melz Diner and they get a booth.

"Hi, my name is Melissa I own Melz Diner."

"Hi"

"Here are your menus"

"Thank you can we have 2 high chairs?"

"Sure"

"I want a BLT," said Elliot

"I want a grill cheese. Make it two grill cheeses with all crunchy fries and 2 cokes."

"Ok be back"

Melissa looks at the door. "Hey Kristina"

"Hey can I have a hamburger special to go with a Dr. Pepper"

"Ok hey come over to my house this weekend you, me and Tesha for a movie night."

"Ok"

"Let me go get their drinks" she said pointing to them.

"I know them I work with them their sex crime detectives like me"

"Oh cool"

"Im gonna go say hi"

"Ok"

"Hey guys"

"Hi Kristina whets up?"

"Just grabbing dinner and visiting my friend Melissa"

"Oh good"

Melissa brought two high chairs over

"Thank you" they both said

"Your welcome. Let me get you your drinks"

"OK"

Melissa went to go get the drinks. She brought the drinks to them. She got their food.

"Well im gonna let you guys eat see you at work"

"Ok bye Kristina"

Elliot enjoys his BLT and fries. Olivia and the baby enjoy the grill cheese and fries, Eli, and Jackson enjoy their grill cheese and fries. Elliot finishes his BLT and fries and took a drink of soda. Olivia was finishing up with her dinner.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

They hold hands on the table. The boys finish their dinner. Olivia and Elliot clean up the boys. They take the boys out of the high chairs, they paid for their dinner, and they leave. Elliot is holding Eli and Olivia is holding Jackson.

"It's a nice night out. "

"Yes it is"

"Look the boys are sleepy as they let out a yawn."

They arrive home and they take the boys out of their clothes and into pajama's and stick them in the crib and close the door around and go in the living room and lock up everything.

"Im glad next week we move into a new place we are buying them a big boy bed tomorrow.

"Yep so let's go to bed."

"Ok lets go" They walk to the bedroom, he swings Olivia around, and kissed her on the lips he begins to rub her nipples. He grabbed the bottom of her shirt, pulled apart from the kiss, and quickly pulled the shirt over her head. He quickly unhooked her bra and had it off. She got his shirt off and she kissed him again. He unbuttons her jeans and slowly unzips them, he pulled them down and off, she unbuttons his jeans and slowly undid his jeans, she pulled down, he stepped out of them, and he grabbed and tossed her on the bed and gave her a kiss on the lips.

'I love you."

"I love you more" He hooked his fingers in her thong and pulled it down and off of her. He kissed her lips he then moved to her neck and down her shoulders to her breast and kissed each nipple and moved down her stomach and kissed her belly button and goes down to her vagina and gives it kisses and went back up all the way up to her lips again. She got a hold of his boxers and pulled them off, he was saluting her, he grabbed her legs and spread them, and he lined himself up and he pushed himself in and she gasp.

"Baby your big and I love it"

"Thank you"

"You're very welcome"

He was thrusting into her.

"Oh my god you are amazing keep it up." She said a little out of breath.

"OK" he laughed and started thrusting faster into her.

"Baby im not gonna last much longerrrr Oh Elliot!" She screamed as she came and he thrust a couple more times and he came screaming her name "LIVVVV Oh god" they are both sweaty and coming down from her high.

"Oh man that was intense" he pulled out and laid in bed with her and they kiss on the lips.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

He cuddles with her and they cuddle close. He holds her with his hand on her stomach.

"As much as I want a healthy baby I think I want a girl"

"Me too"

"Well I am tired"

"Me too you wore me out" she yawned.

"Good night"

"Good night babe" they let exhaustion take over.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 'Moving Day'

**I hope this chapter wasn't too boring sorry. My mine is drawing blanks on this. ;)**

**8AM**

"Elliot baby what time is Fin, John, Alex and Casey coming over?"

"By 9am"

"Ok. The new beds, 2 new dressers are at the new place already and a few boxes."

Knock Knock

Elliot got up from the couch and he answered the door.

"Hey guys come in to the old place. There are donuts over on the counter. I was hoping the guys would help me do the dissembling and putting together stuff and moving and the girls finish packing."

"Girls lets get started," said Olivia.

"We already got boxes made. We made them this morning and we got newspapers for the glass all but 2 sippy cups and bowls leave out the boys obviously aren't up yet." The three girls went to the kitchen.

"Casey im gonna have you start with the food in the cupboard"

"Ok" she got a box and began doing it.

"Alex I need your help with the dishes"

"Ok" they began to do the plates

"Thank you guys so much for helping" said Elliot.

"No problem"

"All our clothes are in boxes and ready to go. Our bed is in pieces and we slept on the mattress. So are you guys thinking about getting married or starting a family?" Asked Elliot

"Yes we have but we are happy right now," said Fin

"Us two" said John

"But when Alex and Casey have sex oh damn its hot!" said Fin

"Ok let's start taking the bed down" They get all the parts and began to take it down to the moving truck.

"Well the plates are done im gonna start on cups"

"Ok um hold on I hear my boys" she went to get her boys. "Hey guys"

"Hi mama" they said in unison. She starts to change their diapers.

Alex kisses Casey on the lips. Olivia came out with the boys.

"Hey can you guys hold the boys?"

"Sure" she hands Eli to Alex and Jackson to Casey. Olivia got two bowls and poured Cheerios in the bowls. She got two cups of Apple Juice. The girls had sat them on the floor and she gave them cheerios and juice.

"OK let's go back and finish the kitchen" said Olivia

"Ok guys let's take down the dining room table and chairs." Said Elliot

"Ok"

They each grabbed the table and go down stairs.

"We have everything packed in the kitchen let's go girls" she put the boys in their playpen and "let's go to the bathroom and pack everything under the sink and shower"

Alex started to clean under the sink, Casey got the stuff in the shower, and Olivia started packing the towels.

The boys got the chairs and took them to the truck. Alex took a box to the living room and Casey and Olivia followed with boxes. They are all packed up. The boys move the couch. They leave the dolly, the girls packed some boxes on it, and they secure it, Casey, and Alex attempt to bring it downstairs. Olivia talks with her boys.

"I love you guys"

"Ove ou too mama" said Jackson.

"Wuv ou mama" said Eli

"I love my kids all 3 of you" she has her hand on her stomach. The boys come back.

"I love you baby"

"I love you too honey" he kisses her and the girls come back with the dolly. The boys get the dolly from the girls and they put the dresser on the dolly. Fin and Elliot brought it down and John, Alex and Casey all take the drawers down.

"You guys hungry?"

They nod their head yes. "Ok" they come back up.

"Hey guys you hungry?"

"Yes" they all said

"How about I get pizza"

"Ok" She went to order the pizza. The guys took down the entertainment center and the girls loaded up the dolly and loaded it up with more boxes. And they take it down. Olivia was just sitting on the floor with the boys in the playpen.

Her legs are straight out on the floor and crossed leaning on the wall. "Its 12 O'clock and we got the living room and kitchen almost empty. They came back and grab the TV and the girls loaded up the last of the boxes. And they go down and the boys come up and Elliot had the pizzas in his hand. "Met him out front"

"OK" he sat them on the counter. "Im gonna go wash my hands"

"Me too"

"We all our"

They take turns washing their hands. They all grabbed some pizza and sat on the floor with a can of soda and they relax and eat.

"I really appreciate you guys helping us out," said Olivia

"No problem" said Fin

Elliot is feeding Eli and Jackson pizza. "So how is the new place?"

"Great 3 bedrooms, 2 baths, the living room and kitchen are bigger. The bedrooms are bigger. We will have our own room, the boys will share one, and the baby will have one.

"What do you guys want?"

"Well a healthy baby but we both want a girl"

"Awe a mini Olivia," said Casey

They all finish up their pizza and soda. They all get back to loading boxes. "I can't believe the living room and kitchen and bathroom is bare now just the bedrooms need done. You know girls want to go to the new place and get things settled in and you guys can help me"

"Ok"

"Hey guys we are going to go to the new place and wait us girls and my boys" and they get their purses. Olivia took the boys out, she folded the playpen, Casey carried it, Olivia held Jackson, and she held Eli's hand. Olivia opened her car, Alex popped the trunk, she put in the playpen, she shut the trunk, they get in their cars, the boys are buckled in, and they drive off.

"Ok boys lets get the clothes" They load up the dolly and they take another load of boxes. "All that's left is our room is 4 boxes and 2 lamps and 2 night stands. They come back and Fin and John loaded up two more boxes. They went down, Elliot got the two lamps, and he brought them down.

They arrive at the new place and Olivia got out and took out the kids they had fallen asleep. Alex had the diaper bag, Playpen and Casey took Jackson, and Olivia had Eli. They made it to the place. Alex opens the playpen, Olivia put Eli in it and Casey put Jackson in, and Alex and Casey go looking around.

"You do have a nice size living room" and they travel to the kitchen.

"I like the black stove and matching refrigerator and dishwasher" they move to the first bathroom.

"Yeah it's a tub/shower combo" They go to the first bedroom.

"This is gonna be the boy's room as you can tell by their new beds still in boxes and new dresser for Eli.

"Aren't they cute their baseball glove chairs?"

"Yes they are"

They go to the next room, which is the baby's room. And then of course this is our room"

"I like it all"

"And our bathroom Jack and Jill sinks we have a nice shower and bath combo."

They go back to the living room. Elliot opens the door and they go in. They bring up the crib in pieces and stick it in the baby's room and they go down again_._

_Wow, this is really happening a real family. Me, Elliot, Jackson, Eli and this baby._

They brought up two boxes. Kitchen stuff. Casey put away all the food and Olivia and Alex begins putting away the dishes.

Elliot brings up two lamps and Fin and John carry up the end tables. After everything is brought up. The kitchen and Bathroom are done.

Fin, Elliot and John are assembling the boy's beds.

Alex, Casey and Olivia are in Elliot and Olivia's bedroom putting away clothes. Alex and Casey are hanging up clothes and Olivia is putting away stuff in the dressers.

"One day I want to own a house give the kids a real backyard this will do for now"

"The boy's bedroom is done," said Elliot as he came in the room.

"I want to thank you guys so much for taking time out to help us"

"No problem"

"Well we are letting you guys go home"

"Ok bye guys"

"Bye" The 4 of them left.

"Wow baby our place"

"Yep"

"So want to order Chinese food for dinner?"

"Sure" they go to the living room, get the boys out of the playpen, and sit with them.

"You like the new place?" they shake their heads.

"While we wait for Chinese why not show the boys their new room."

"Ok" they let the kids down and she grabbed her digital camera and went with them. They where memorized she snapped pictures. "They love the baseball glove and the big soft baseball. "Ball!" yelled Jackson.

"Yeah" she continues snapping pictures.

Ding Dong

Elliot went to get the door. He answers it. It was Chinese food and he paid for it. He put the food on the dining room table. "Baby boy's dinner"

Eli came running out. Jackson came out holding Olivia's hand. She put him in his high chair and Eli in a booster seat. They got their food and began eating. They fed the boys rice.

After they put the left overs in the refrigerator and cleaned up the mess and got the boys changed and into their new beds. "Good night boys" said Elliot he left and put up the gate and made sure everything is turned off and locked.

He made is way to his room and he saw Olivia naked and in a matter of seconds he was hard as a rock and naked he leaped on the bed and he crawled in between her legs and kissed her on the lips.

"I wanted to christen this place" she said he smiled and slid in and thrust pretty fast

"Baby…" that's all it took she came, he came, and he pulled out and laid next to her and let exhaustion take over.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 '**Happy Birthday Jackson'**

_It has been a week since they moved into their new place. Olivia is 2 ½ months pregnant. _

Olivia woke up and went to the bathroom she was sick. Elliot came in and squatted next to her. He held her hair back. She finishes and he helps her up. She brushes her teeth and he started the shower. She finishes brushing her teeth.

"Here baby join me"

"Ok"

"Im gonna go relieve myself"

"Ok you go do that"

She took off her clothes off and got in and let the water spray on her head she pushed her hair back. He joined her in the shower.

"Can I say I wish the morning sickness would go away?" He smiles and he kisses her on the mouth.

"Are you up for a little quickie in the shower?"

"Yes I am"

"Good because I didn't want to make little Stabler go down by himself," she laughs.

"Well let's get started before the birthday boy and son get up" He picked her up and slid in. He backed her against the wall and thrust into her.

"I love your big thing inside me" he thrust faster into her. "Oh god"….she came and he came after her. She let go and she got her barring and they got their sponges, put their soap on them, and wash their bodies. They take turns rinsing their bodies.

"Can I do your hair?"

"Sure"

He got her shampoo on his hand and began doing her hair.

"I love your hair"

"Me too" they laugh. She rinses her hair, they turn off the water, she rings out her hair, and she gets out first and gets her towel and he gets out the bathtub and gets his towel. They dry off and wrap the towels around their bodies and they walked to their dressers.

Elliot put on some boxers. She put on white bra and thong. Elliot found jeans and a NYPD t-shirt he grabbed some socks and his Nike shoes. He went to the living room. She put on jeans and a t-shirt and got some ankle socks and her uggs. She went back to the bathroom and she brushed her hair, put it in a pony, and did her make up.

She went to the living room and smelled delicious food. She came in the kitchen and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Breakfast smells good"

"I know its Jackson's favorite eggs and hash browns"

"I can't believe my first born is turning one"

"Jackson Benson Stabler is one years old"

"I know" He finishes making breakfast and sat the table with food.

"I think I hear the birthday boy" she is happy she goes into their room.

"Hi birthday boy" she said to Jackson

"Ning mama"

"Good morning Eli"

"orning mama"

She lays Eli on his bed and quickly changes his diaper. She let him get off his bed and go into the living room.

"Hi dada"

"Hi Eli morning buddy"

"orning dada"

He sits him in his booster seat and pushes his chair in. He sits down. He looks up and see's Olivia putting the birthday boy in his high chair. She sat down, they get their breakfast, and they let Jackson feed himself eggs and hash brown. He grabbed a piece of scrambled eggs and put it in his mouth.

"My big boy" said Olivia

Eli had used his fingers.

"Such cute kids"

"I know we did well"

"Yes we did"

"This one will be cute too" sad patting her stomach

"I love you"

"I love you too" he kisses her.

"Ewe" came from the boys. They laugh.

"No isses uck!" said Eli

"Why?"

"Ot our me"! He said. They laugh.

"Well we need to get done eating breakfast so we can get you guys in the shower."

"K mama" said Eli

Elliot and Olivia are done eating and they take their plates to the kitchen. The boys get done shortly after them. Elliot gets the boys in the bath. Olivia put the dishes in the dishwasher. She then made sure the presents where in the gift bag. She got the party favors out.

"Hey honey can you help me?" he yelled from the bathroom.

"Yes" she came, got Jackson, and took him to the room, she put a diaper on him, and she chose jeans and an 'I'm the birthday boy' shirt. Elliot came in with Eli. He dried him off he put on his diaper. He put on jeans and 'I'm a big brother' shirt and put on socks on.

"Hey guys you two stay in the room and play"

"K" they both said

They put the gate up and they go into the living room. They hear knocking on the door. They open to see Alex, John, Fin and Casey at the door. "Come on in guys you can help me put up the party stuff. It's a sports theme"

"Alright"

"I will be back I have to go get the cake"

"Ok"

"The streamers colors are white and navy blue for Yankees colors."

"Me and John will put them up your pregnant you're not putting them up"

"Look at this banner 'Happy Birthday Jackson'"

"We can put that up," said Alex and Casey

"Um be careful since you both are pregnant too!" said Fin

"You're what?" said Olivia

"Yeah im 5 weeks pregnant" said Casey

"Im a month along" said Alex.

"Congratulations" said Olivia.

"Thank you" they both said

"Im 10 weeks along. Eli is 18 months and Jackson is one years old."

"I know"

Fin and John have finish putting up the streamers. Alex and Casey finish putting up the banner. "I was gonna do balloons we have to wait for Elliot the helium tank is in the back of the trunk" Elliot came in with the cake and the helium tank.

Alex and Casey started on the balloons. "Um girls do you have something to tell my husband"

"We are pregnant," said Casey

"Congratulations"

"Thank you"

"Im gonna put the cake in the refrigerator"

"Im gonna go check on the boys"

He walked to the door "Liv come here"

She came there. "Look" he said pointing. They see the boys are asleep on the floor where they were playing.

"Well it will give us time to get everything ready."

"The party isn't for another hour"

"Ok the balloons are almost done"

"The boys are asleep on the floor with their toys."

"Oh how cute"

"Yeah"

"Yeah we are getting pizza for lunch it's the boys favorite" Olivia got a tablecloth out and put it on the table. She got paper plates and plastic silverware on the table. "I hope you did the one thing we asked"

"Yes" they are all in bags.

"Well I think we should wake up the birthday boy and big brother before the other guest arrives."

"Ok" They go and wake up the boys. Olivia got down next to the boys and she gently woke them up.

"Jackson, Eli time to get up" They both open their eyes and they sit up and rub their eyes. She got Eli and she changed his diaper and let him go into the living room.

"Hey buddy how was your nap?"

"ood"

"Here comes the birthday boy" He is resting on Olivia's shoulders he is awake. Eli is on Elliot's lap.

"I see two sleepy heads"

(knock Knock)

Elliot and Eli went to open the door. "Hey Melinda, George and my favorite person right now Don who brought lunch the pizza".

"Izza!" said Eli as he pops his head up. They all laugh.

"So that is how to get you awake" he shakes his head yes.

"How about you birthday boy?" He puts his head up "arty ime"

"Yeah party time"

"Own"

"Ok" she put him down. "izza ease"

"Ok" they all got pizza and they sat down to eat.

"Good Jackson?"

He shakes his head yes.

"Good Eli?"

"Yes mmm"

"So I know my baby likes pizza," said Olivia hinting to Alex and Casey.

"Ok if anyone else needs to know me and Casey are pregnant"

"Various congratulations came from Cragen, Melinda, and George.

"Thank you" they both said

Everyone finished their pizza. They throw away their plates. "So I figure we can do presents then the cake"

"ake!" Jackson said

"After your presents"

"K"

"Go say hi you guys"

"Hi on, hi inda, hi on, hi in, hi ex, hi sey, orge"

"Hi Eli & Jackson " they all said

Olivia handed the people back their gifts. Elliot got the digital camera ready and he sat Eli by him.

"I ant it in ap" (I want to sit in Fin's lap)

"Ok"

Fin picked him up. Olivia sat on the ground and Jackson sat on her lap. "Who is going first?"

"I am" said George.

"Ok"

He hands them the gift bag. She puts the bag in front of him. Jackson reaches inside and he pulled out a book. "It's a number book and an ABC book"

"Thank you George" said Olivia

"Your welcome sorry I don't know what to get him"

"It is fine"

Melinda handed her bag over. Olivia sat it in front of Jackson. He pulled out a pair of black Nike basketball shorts he pulled out a t-shirt that says Nike with a check on it.

"Thank you Melinda" said Olivia

"Your welcome" Don handed over his bag. She put it in front of him and he pulled out a big car. "Wow look"

"Car!" said Jackson

"Yeah I hope you don't mind I got one for Eli too"

"No it's ok" he hands the car to Eli

"ank ou on"

"Your welcome"

Alex handed them the bag. He reaches inside and pulled out clothes. He pulled out a t-shirt that reads 'Im cute I get it put me down' and 'im cute my mom's cute and daddy lucky' Olivia laughs

"Thank you so much"

Fin gave his bag. He pulled out a t-shirt that says 'it's only funny until someone gets hurt then it's hilarious' and a pair of Jean shorts.

"Thanks Fin"

John gift is next he pulled out a shirt that says 'Life's a conspiracy' and a 50.00 gift card to Babies R us.

"Thank you John"

Casey hands her bag over. He pulls out a t-shirt that says 'I love my big brother'

"I got one for Eli" 'I love my little brother'

"There cute" and he pulled out another shirt that says 'lock up your daughters' and 2 pairs of Adidas track pants.

Time for our gifts.

"It's a Yankee's blanket, 2 more toy cars and a shirt that says 'who needs superman when my dads a real hero' and 'my daddy arrest bad guys' "those are too cute"

"Thanks"

"Well Jackson time to say thank you and gave hugs." Elliot went to get the cake. He put the one candle, carried it to the table, and lit the candle.

"Ok Jackson come here and blow out the candle. Elliot picked up Jackson and they sang happy birthday.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Jackson, Happy Birthday to you"

He claps his hands and with the help from Elliot, he blew out the candle.

"Yay" they all clap.

Olivia went to get the plates and a knife and forks and Elliot got Jackson high chair and he sat him in it and they all got cake and they gave him a piece of cake and he took a bunch in his hand and shoved it in his mouth. Elliot took pictures and they all laugh at him.

Elliot fed Eli so they did not have two messy kids.

"I love the cake," said Olivia with a mouth full. Elliot got the two boys milk in their sippy cups. After they ate the cake. They threw away the paper plates and silverware and they continue to talk and play with the boys.

A few hours later, everyone began to leave. Everyone left the house.

"So I was thinking how about I go get McDonald's?"

"Ok yeah"

"Ok be right back"

He left to get McDonald's. The boys went to play in their room. Olivia was putting away the clothes Jackson got for his birthday.

The boys are playing with their new cars. "I love you guys"

"Ove ou oo mama"

"Im back" he yelled from the living room.

"Ok guys let's go have dinner"

They go out and they put Jackson in his high chair and Eli in his booster sear. They have dinner. After dinner they clean up dinner, they go and get the kids in their room and changed their diaper and put them into pajamas, they all go to the living room, and they turn on the TV and decided on a movie.

"How about their Cars movie?"

"Ok"

They make popcorn and get drinks, they each put a kid on their lap and the popcorn between them, and they began to watch the movie. The boys got comfortable and they began to eat the popcorn.

They are half way done with the movie and the boys yawn together. They begin to close their eyes. More then ¾ of the way done and the boys are asleep. The movie is over, they take the kids to bed, they put the gate up, go back to the living room, and turn off the TV, they cleaned up the popcorn and the drinks, and they turned off everything and they go to their bedroom and they slid into bed and they kiss.

"I love you"

"I love you too" she lays in his arm.

"Today was fun"

"Yes it was"

"Jackson and Eli had fun and it was so cute"

"Yes it was" Olivia yawned.

"Sorry baby im tired"

"It's ok let's go to bed"

"OK" she closed her eyes and let today go.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 'R.I.P Kathy'

**I need your guys help on what to write next. My mine is on vacation for this one. Now Alias I got somewhat Ideas. Help me out please. **

_Olivia is now 3 months pregnant. She is showing. Eli is 19 months old. Jackson is a year and 2 weeks. Alex is 6 weeks along and Casey is 7 weeks along. _

Elliot and Olivia were asleep. Elliot was spooned against Olivia his arm wrapped around her torso. The alarm goes off, they slowly open their eyes, and Olivia reached over and turned off the alarm. She turned and faced him and gave him a quick closed mouth kissed and got out of the bed and went to the bathroom.

_Damn its 9 am!_ Elliot thought

He came into the bathroom as she is brushing her teeth. He came over to the toilet, lifted up the seat, stands, and relieved himself. She started the shower. "Baby brush your teeth before you get in the shower with me"

"Ok baby" He finishes, flushes, washes his hands and began to brush his teeth.

She got in and let the water run over her head and body. She pushed her hair back. He rinsed his mouth and got in the shower. He kissed her mouth and he put his hand on her waist.

"I love the little pooch you have going on"

"Me too" They switched places and he was under the water. She kneeled down in the bathtub and she grabbed little Stabler and put him in her mouth. Elliot's eyes popped open. She is working her magic with her mouth.

"Baby you give the must fabulous blow jobs" she smiled as she continues to suck on him and work him. She can feel him getting ready to explode.

"Come for me baby"

"You won't have to wait long" she sucked harder, he came in her mouth, she swallowed all of it, she got back up, and she kissed Elliot on the lips. He pulled her closer and hugged her and he reached between her legs and stuck a finger in her.

"Baby…" he kissed her mouth and stuck in another finger.

"Oh sweet Jesus I love you"

"I love you too" he works his fingers good inside her. He got on his knees, removed his fingers, and stuck in his tongue.

"El baby" is all she got out as she came in his mouth he swallowed all of it and he got up and kissed her on the lips. She got their sponges, put liquid soap on the sponges, and washed their bodies and they take turns rinsing off the soap off their bodies.

"Can I do your hair?"

"Sure" he got the shampoo, put it on his hands, and began washing her hair he is massaging her hair. She rinsed her hair, they turned off the shower and she rung her hair out, and she stepped out of the shower, grabbed her maroon towel, wrapped it around her body, and walked out to their bedroom. He followed right behind in a blue towel around his waist.

She got on beige thong and bra. She put on her 'fat' jeans and a form-fitting shirt. He put on black silky boxers and blue jeans and a shirt. They got socks and shoes on and she went to brush her hair and put on make up.

He was seen with the boys dressed and in the living room.

"Hey boys"

"Hi mama" said Jackson

"Hi mommy" said Eli

"Hey" They look up at the clock wall

"Well it is 10am let's get a quick breakfast"

"Ok" he sits them down, she pours cereal, and they sit and eat it. After breakfast, they clean up the breakfast.

"Let's take the kids to the park," Elliot suggested

"Ok good idea" she got her purse, she put her badge, cuffs in her purse. Elliot got his, they each grabbed a child, and they got their cell phones off the charges and they leave. They put the kids in their seats, Olivia got in the passenger seat, Elliot got in the driver side, and they pulled out of the driveway.

"Can we stop at the precinct I want to get a file" asked Olivia.

"Ok" they pull up to the precinct and they go into the place and go in the elevator. They get out, they walk into the precincts, and the only people in there were Cragen, Alex, Casey and John. Alex is sitting on John's lap. Casey is sitting at Fin's desk. Cragen comes out of his office.

"Hi Olivia, Hi Elliot" he said a little shocked to see them

"Hi" they said

"Um Fin and Chester went on the call another one like Kathy's and he left evidence Melinda is checking it out"

"We might finally nail the bastard who killed Kathy!" Elliot said grinding his teeth

They take their seats at their desk and kids on their laps. "Do you think it will be ok to post pone the park and stay here?" asked Elliot

"Of course I want him caught as much as you do and we can try and refrain from cussing in front of them?"

"Yes im sorry I know better"

"It's ok"

They let the boys down and they ran to Alex and Casey. They pick them up.

"Hi Eli" said Casey

"Hi asey"

"Hi Jackson"

"Hi Lex"

"How have you two been?"

"ood. We ove mama nd dada" said Eli

Jackson is being quiet on Alex lap.

"I can't wait for my baby," said Casey

"Me too I love these guys"

Fin and Chester came back in the precinct.

"Hi Elliot, hi Olivia"

"Hi Fin" said Olivia

"Well her name is Millie Day her husband is Benjamin Day he is in Iraq. They have a one-year-old adopted daughter Hayley Day and she was 4 months pregnant with twins. It was a horrible scene blood everywhere. She was bludgeon with a wooden baseball bat we saw splinters in her forehead. Her thighs big black and blue bruises and cuts on both thighs and they took a drill and drilled her inside.

The talk of all this was making the girl nauseous. Alex and Casey put the kids down and ran to the bathroom. Olivia was able to control herself.

"Where did Alex and Casey go?" asked Fin

"Ick": said Eli

"Sick" asked Fin

"Well you were descriptive of all the blood," said Olivia

"Oh sh-"

"Watch it no cussing in front of them," yelled Olivia

"Sorry"

The girls come back white as ghost they slowly start to get color in their faces. "You guys ok?"

"Yes we are"

"I wasn't that queasy till I was pregnant"

"Me either"

The kids are running all around the place.

"Fin and Chester that was Melinda they have something"

"Ok" Fin and Chester leave.

John got Alex, Casey and Olivia water. "Thank you" they all said.

"You guys are welcome"

"I got soda for El and juice boxes for the kids."

"Ank ou on" said Eli

"You are welcome. Your kids are so well mannered," said John.

The boys sit on the floor drinking their juice. Fin and Chester come back. Elliot see's them come back. "What is the verdict?"

Fin was silent then said, "There was a match in the system. Um Elliot his name was Tolan Weiner"

"Oh god I went to high school with him. We were friends after graduations I went into the Marines and no clue where he went to"

"Well here is the info and his address," said John handing them a piece of paper

Fin and Chester went to pick him up. "Can I have a piece of him?' asked an angry Elliot

"Yes" Olivia is rubbing her stomach. Olivia got up and went to the bathroom. Eli grabbed himself and yelled "Pee-pee!"

"Ok let's go" he scooped up both boys, Olivia was coming back down, he handed her Jackson, and he took him to the bathroom.

Olivia sat back down with Jackson in her lap. She started bouncing him on her legs and he was turning green. Elliot was coming down with Eli and he see's Jackson lounge forward and throws up apple juice and cheerios he had for breakfast. He began to cry Olivia put him on her shoulder. Elliot sat Eli in his chair and John and him cleaned up the puke.

"So I guess that's why you were so quiet you don't feel good" she feels his forehead. He isn't warm maybe it's 24 hour flu or something"

"Yeah maybe" Fin and Chester bring in Tolan Weiner they bring him into the interrogation room and threw him into a chair. They left him in there and they got the files and they went back in there Elliot and Olivia watched outside the window. They put the intercom on to hear Fin and Chester interrogates him.

"Why did you kill Kathy Stabler?"

"Im not talking to you!" he said grinding his teeth.

"Why did you kill all these innocent women and children?" He turned his head to the floor, didn't speak, and remained silent.

A few minutes later, Fin, and Chester pissed off. Tolan Spoke "I only want to speak to Elliot Stabler and his hot sexy partner and girlfriend Olivia Benson."

"I will go in but you are not going in your pregnant"

"It's ok Fin and Chester will be near by"

"NO! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Please I love you and I will be safe," he reluctantly agreed to it knowing he was not getting anywhere arguing.

"Ok fine but please be careful"

"I will im still bad ass Benson but im a mother first"

"Good"

Fin and Chester open the door and Elliot and Olivia came in. "We are here Tolan so why did you kill Kathy?" he asked angrily

"So many reasons one is because she owes me 100,000 dollars she had a gambling debt. Two I am in love with her we have screwed each other senseless so many times" he laughs evilly. "Three the child she was carrying was mine and I told her I never wanted children the slut got pregnant! She was supposed to be with me NOT you! "

"Well what the hell did you do after high school?"

"Fuck girls! Did some odd jobs not much"

"Ok why did you kill those girls and children?"

"The ones before I killed Kathy was practice the ones after were just for fun. He said smirking. For your information, Eli could be mine!" Eliot's heart dropped to his stomach.

Looking at her stomach, "I see you have no problem knocking up the brunette bombshell." She crosses her arms over her stomach.

"Are you even sure Jackson is yours? Her mouth dropped open. "Don't you dare talk about her like that!" he yelled at him

"We got the confessions" The four detectives leave the interrogation room.

"Jackson is yours I swear I never cheated," she said in tears

"Oh I believe that no doubt and I believe Eli is mine too. He looks just like me"

"I know that" they both wipe tears from each other's cheeks and eyes.

"I love you"

"I love you too" They hug each other.

"So I say if I wasn't pregnant id so use a drink"

"Yeah how about we go to the cribs and get the kids"

"Yeah let's go" they hold hands and head up to the cribs. They open the door and go inside. They walk and see Casey and Eli asleep on the cot, Alex, and Jackson on the other. (The kids lying on their stomach)They smile at them.

"Should we wake them?"

"No"

He pulls her in to kiss her on the lips. She moans in his mouth. "I want to marry you right now"

"Me too damn IAB"

"I know" They lay on the bunk on the other side and they kiss on the lips. They are all in make out session on the bed. "I like make out sessions"

"We do too!" they look at eight eyes looking at them.

"Hi" "Hi" they said. They got off the bed and they fixed her hair and fixed their clothes.

"So how were your nap guys?"

"Good" said Alex Jackson smiled.

"Its 6 o'clock at night lets all go to dinner"

"Ok" They all go downstairs.

"You guys ready we our taking you too dinner"

"Yes"

"Let's go"

Elliot, Olivia, Eli, Jackson in one car. Alex, Casey, Fin and John in another. Don and Elizabeth in another car. They make it to the diner. They all sit down at a big table.

"Hey im Demi I will be your waitress"

"Hi can we have two high chairs"

"Sure" she brought them back.

"Thank you" they put them in there. "What would you like to eat?"

They all order their food.

The boys are sitting at the end Olivia and Elliot sit opposite each other all the couples.

"Well what a day"

"Oh yeah"

"I need to get this out you all heard by now that Tolan Weiner said he could be the father of Eli. No matter DNA that is my son no matter what."

"Good for you Elliot" said Don.

"Thank you"

The waitress brings their drinks and food. "Thank you" they all said.

"Your welcome"

They all began to eat. "One thing I never got is its one thing to rape or kill an adult and its another for children." Stated Elliot

"How could people do that?" Fin asked

"No one should rape anyone," said Don

Olivia and Elliot fed the boys their grill cheeses.

"Olivia when we get married I want you to adopt Eli"

"Of course I will. I will be right back I have to pee" and Olivia went to the bathroom.

"If im right Alex is 6 weeks pregnant and Casey is 7 weeks pregnant," asked Elliot

"Yes that's right"

Olivia came back from the bathroom and sat down. She finishes eating her food. They all are done eating they wipe their mouths and hands and they all get up. Elliot pays the bill and they get in their cars and take off in different directions. They arrive home.

They get the boys out of the car seats. They were asleep. They put them on their shoulders, they open the door, and they shut the door and lock it.

Elliot put his keys on the bar and put their kids to bed and she took off her purse and shoes and slid off her top and jeans.

He stripped and was sleeping in his boxers. She had pajama's on. They slid into bed. They kissed each other on the lips, snuggled, and go to sleep


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 'All about the kids'

**I hope you like this chapter It was fun to do. **

Olivia was asleep under the covers she was having a nice dream about Elliot doing some incredible things to her body. She has a smile on her face.

Elliot has the boys with him. He is making eggs, fried potatoes and toast. He was almost done making breakfast. "Hey boys go wake up your mother and remember don't jump on your mom she is having your little brother or sister"

"Kay dada" yelled Jackson as they ran to their parent's room. They struggle to get on the bed but they make it up there and they shake Olivia to get her wake. "Mama Wake up kfest" said Eli

"Mama ove ou" Jackson gives her a kiss on her cheek. She opens her eyes slowly, she smiles then she rawrs at them, and the kids fall backwards and start laughing. "Ou scared us mama," said Eli.

"I know" she begins tickling them on the bed. Elliot came in and started laughing.

"Hey guys its breakfast time" The boys got off the bed and went to the living room. Elliot gave her a quick kiss and went to the living room. She went to the bathroom.

He got Eli in his booster seat and Jackson in his high chair and got their breakfast and put the plates on the tables and got their two sippy cups with orange juice. Olivia came out and sat down, he gave her a plate and orange juice, and they all eat it.

"So I was thinking after the doctor's appointment we could have lunch and go to a toy store," suggested Elliot

"Ok we can do that," said Olivia

"I can't believe we get to know the sex of the baby with the new 4D ultrasound".

"I know well I am done eating im going to go take my shower"

"Ok honey" She left to go take a shower. He finishes eating and he put the plates in the sink. He cleaned up the boys messes on the floor. He put their plates in the sink. He got a paper towel and cleaned up the boys. He got them down, put them on the couch, and put on 'Go Diego Go' on TV for them. Elliot got the diaper bag and stroller ready.

Olivia came out in her "fat" jeans and a shirt that is form fitting to show her pudgy belly and her uggs on her make up done and hair done.

"Let's go" Olivia got her purse with her badge and such and her sunglasses. He got Eli and the stroller, she got Jackson and the diaper bag, and she locked the door. Elliot put the stroller in the trunk and Olivia got the boys in their car seats. They get in the car and drive to the doctors. They arrive at the doctors, they put the twins in the stroller and the diaper bag on the handlebars, and they go inside. (the stroller I have in mind is one that is one in front and one in back not the side by side one)

"Hi Im Olivia Benson I have 11:30 appointment with Dr. Lee"

"Ok please sign here and sit down. She signed in and sat with Elliot and the boys. Elliot kissed Olivia in the mouth. "I love you"

"I love you too thank you for making me the happiest women in the world"

"Your welcome you make me the happiest man in the world. They kiss again.

"Olivia Benson" called the nurse. They get up and go inside. Elliot parked the boys next to him and Olivia was on the examining table. Dr. Lee came in

"Hi Olivia" said a 30ish Asian doctor (I picture her from General Hospital)

"Hi Dr. Lee"

"So ready to be examined?"

"Yes"

"So nice to see you Mr. Stabler"

"You too Dr. Lee"

"And the boys"

"Hi" they both said. She examined her

"OK time for the ultrasound" she went to get the machine. She came back and Olivia lifted up her shirt. She turned on the machine and put cold gel on her stomach "Oh crap forgot it was cold" they show the baby "Well congratulations it's a girl"

"El baby it's a girl our daughter"

"Yeah"

"Do you guys want ultrasound pics?"

"Yes 2 please"

"Here to wipe off the gel"

"Thank you"

"Here are the pics set up your next appointment"

"Ok bye Dr. Lee" they set up the next appointment, they get the boys in the car, and Elliot put the diaper bag and stroller in the trunk. They leave.

"So where do you want to go for lunch?"

"How about Hargitay's Bar and Grill?"

"Ok that sounds good El"

They pull into the parking lot. They get out and get the boys and their sippy cups. They go inside and see the nice place.

"Hi can I help you?"

"Table for 4 with 2 high chairs"

"Ok right this way folks"

"Here is the table and your menus and I will be right back with the high chairs."

"Ok thank you"

"So far nice place" as they look over the menus

"I might get the kids chicken nuggets and fries to share"

"Ok" the person came back with two high chairs. "Ready to order?"

"Yes I want the barbecue ribs, mashed potatoes and corn on the cob and a beer," said Elliot

"I want barbecue chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans and I want a coke" said Olivia and for them a chicken nuggets and French fries"

"Ok" she left

"I love this my wonderful husband two wonderful sons and my beautiful daughter" she puts her hand on her stomach.

"A daughter"

"I know it's unbelievable"

The waiter brought back their drinks.

"Thank you" they both said.

The waiter left. "How do you feel about having a little sister?" they both give a thumbs up and they smile.

"Two big brothers"

"She is a lucky little girl to have 2 big brothers" the waiter brings their food.

"Thank you," they said

"Your welcome" the waiter leaves and they began to eat.

"This is really good ribs here try it" she takes a bite

"It is good here" she tears off a piece of chicken and feeds it to him.

"Mmm really good chicken" they each take a bite of their own mashed potatoes.

"Look at the boys they each had 5 chicken nuggets and they each have one left each. You boys did a good job"

They both smile and give thumbs up

Elliot gave Eli a bite of corn and Olivia gave Jackson a bite of green bean. They make disgusting faces and spit it out. They go back to fries.

They go back to their food. They each take a bite of mashed potatoes.

"One" (done) yelled one of the boys.

"Ok I will clean you up in a minute" they finish eating

"Lets each take a kid to the bathroom to wash his hands and face. Elliot took Eli and washed his hands and face. They meet up outside the bathroom, they paid for their lunch, and they leave. They get to their cars and put the kids in the car seats. They get into the car and they kiss.

"That was a good lunch"

"Yes it was the baby enjoyed it"

"The boys did too" they look at them. The boys yawn and rub their eyes. Elliot started the engine and they pulled out of the parking lot and drive towards the toy store. They pull into the toy store. They get out, get the stroller, and put the boys in it and the diaper bag and they lock the car and they go into the toy store and get a basket and Olivia pushes the boys in the stroller and Elliot pushed the shopping cart.

"Ok well let's go to the toddler area" they go to the area and began going down the isles.

"Here is the pull ups lets get the ones that get cold when he pees in them"

"Ok" he gets two packs and puts them in the cart. He looks at the boys they are asleep they boys are knocked out. "The boys are asleep" "Oh good we can shop without grabby hands" she said

"Yes we can," they laugh

"Hey here are the potty's now which one?"

"Let's look at them"

"Well this one is good" she put it in the cart and they go to another isle. They go to toys.

"Look lets get theses cars for the boys"

"Ok and look this 'Go Diego Go play set'"

They put them in the cart and they go to the infant isle "look at these pink pacifiers with Yankee and Knicks emblem"

"Put it in the cart"

"A pink rattle and a cute pink bib with 'Princess' on it" They went to the clothes isle. They look around the clothes.

"Look at these 'Go Diego Go' shirts they are cute" they look for the boys sizes and gets them. They go towards the pajama's and find a pair of 'Backyardigans' pajama's and get it for them. They find a cute pink onesie and pay for it and they go to their car, put the stuff in the trunk, close it, and walk over to the 5 dollar t-shirt shop. (FYI they have 10 dollar t-shirt shops in California I have no idea about NY)

They go inside and walk around. They look for Elliot. "Here Elliot here's one for you 'Remember my name you'll be screaming it later' he laughs. "Baby we always scream each other's brains out" he said into her ear

"So damn true" They smile and kiss each other.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

They put the shirt on the stroller. He wrapped his arms around her stomach. "Our baby girl"

"Yep" people look at them as they look cute. He unwraps his hands and they hold hands as they shop. They look at a couple more shirts for him. They look for some shirts for her "How about this it's cute "' (Pink feet) "what's kickin?'"

"I want it and how about this tank top with a little girl on the bottle that says little girl."

"I like it"

"How about this one El 'I make milk, what's your super power?'"

"I like it. It's cute"

"Or how about this one 'I'm making a human, what have you done today?"

"Im getting me, Alex and Casey one"

"Ok let's looks for the kids"

"Ok we are gonna have dinner at 5 with Alex, John, Casey and Fin"

"Yes I remember" the boys wake up and stretch.

"Hey guys"

"Hi mama" said Jackson

They look at shirts for the new baby "look at this light pink onesies 'Divas are not made they are born' and this one 'give a girl the right shoes and she can conquer the world"

"I love those"

"Ok let's pay and go home and relax before dinner"

"Yeah" they go to their car and put the bags in the trunk, Olivia is putting the boys in their car seats, and he put the stroller in the trunk. They get into the car and drive home. They get out and go inside with the bags. They sit down the bags by the couch.

"Hey Eli look these are pull ups and they can get pulled up and down like underwear and when you have an accident it gets cold. Look at this Eli it's your own potty" his mouth fell open.

"It's a Baby Bjorn potty chair and look what else 'Go Diego Go shirts' they both smile and cars for you guys" they both have the biggest grin on their faces. Olivia opens the cars for the boys.

"Ank ou mama" they said they took the cars and ran to their room to play with their other cars.

Elliot is putting the potty together. He finishes putting it together and they put it in the bathroom.

"Should we see if Eli likes it?"

"Yes" Olivia went to get Eli.

"Your potty is ready" he clapped his hands and ran to the bathroom.

"You coming buddy?"

He shakes his head no and plays with his car he looked sad.

She went to the bathroom just in time to hear him go. He finishes going and they clap their hands. "Great job baby im so proud of you" he is pound of himself.

"Where is Jackson?" Elliot asked

"In his room he didn't want to come out he looked sad"

"Hey buddy want to wear a pull up?" he shakes his head yes. They go into the living room, Elliot opened up the pull up pack, and he helped Eli step into them.

"Ok don't potty in them im gonna leave your pants off till we leave. Go play with your brother"

"Ok mama" he ran off to play.

"Let's hope it won't take too long to potty train him I don't really want to be potty trained and breast feeding at the same"

"You might but with Jackson"

"True both kids potty train I would be happy"

"Me too"

Elliot goes to the kitchen and gets two waters out of the refrigerator. He came out and gave one to Olivia.

"Thank you she opens it and takes a drink I was thirsty"

"Me too" he takes a sip.

"Should we have the boys wear their new shirts to dinner?"

"Yeah excuse me baby I need to use the bathroom" he went to check on the boys. He saw them playing with their cars. _They are well-behaved kids._ He goes back to the living room and Olivia came out of the bathroom and sat on the couch.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

She straddles him and kisses him on the lips I won't be able to do this pretty soon," he laughs. They have a few minutes of make out time and they hear little feet coming out there. She gets off him in time.

"Hi"

"Pee-pee!" said Eli

Elliot smiles and takes him.

"Come here Jackson lets change your diaper" he laid on the ground and she changed his diaper.

"Stand up and put your hands up" she took off his shirt and put on the new 'Go Diego Go' shirt on.

Elliot and Eli come out.

"I went pee pee"

"Alright give him a high 5"

"Here El" tossing him Eli 'Go Diego Go' shirt.

"Hands up" he took off the old shirt and put on the new shirt.

"Go by the door" the boys went by the door El grabbed two pull-ups and stuck them in the diaper bag, Olivia was getting their sippy cups filled, and they leave.

They put the kids in the car seats, they get in and go to the restaurant they each have a kid, and he has the diaper bag. They go inside and see Alex, John, Casey and Fin waiting. They get this big table and they all sit down.

"So how is everyone? Asked Elliot.

"Good" said Alex. The waiter came by. "Hi welcome to 'The Dragon' can I take your order?"

They all ordered "and can we have two high chairs please"

"Yes sir"

He left to give the order and get two high chairs. He came back with the two high chairs.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

They put the boys in the high chairs. "So we have two things one is I had a doctor appointment and had the 4D ultrasound and we found out we are having a baby girl"

"Oh congratulations" said Casey

"Thank you"

"No problem"

"The second thing is my little guy Eli over here we bought him his potty and he went twice already"

"Give me 5 Eli," said Fin he does.

The food comes and they all began to eat. They feed the boys rice and they like the dry noodles (I know there is another name for it lol)

"So how are your two pregnancies's coming along?"

"Fine" said Alex and Casey "The morning sickness sucks but im ok with it im 2 months" said Casey

"Im 7 weeks" said Alex

Elliot finishes his food and you hear crying. "Eli what's wrong?" as he has tears coming down his face.

"I pee pee my ants on cident"

"Its ok buddy lets go change you" he got the diaper bag, got him, and went to change him.

"Poor kid he is trying he has pull ups on we bought today and it gets cold of he pees in them"

"Oh I've seen those" said Casey

"He has a simple potty to use"

They come back from the bathroom. He is holding onto Elliot's neck. He sits back down with Eli in his lap. Olivia had finish eating and she wiped up Jackson, took him out of the high chair, and held him. He yawns on Olivia's neck as his headrest on her shoulder. The rest are done eat and they all get up and pay and they go outside.

"See you guys at work" They 4 gets in the SUV and leave. They put the kids in their car seats, they get into the car, and they go home. They see the kids begin to yawn.

"You guys are tired aren't you" said Olivia

They slowly close their eyes and began to nod off.

"So what do I say if we go get some ice cream?

"I would love too"

"Good" he pulled into the parking lot and the boys were asleep. Elliot went to get the ice cream. He came back with two ice cream cones. He hands Olivia hers she licks it. They kiss and relax by the car. They finish their ice cream, and they get into the car and they drive home.

They get in the car and they go home. They get the kids and go inside, they put the kids to bed, they change out of their clothes, and they change to pajamas. They both take turns using the bathroom they get in bed and cuddle and kiss.

"I love you"

"I love you too" they spoon and they close their eyes and fall asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19 "work"

**Yes I know I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry. I got really addicted to Fubar (i'm goofy babe on there) and didn't care to write. I still do my stories sometimes. I'm just stuck on chapter 21 now of this story. Chapter 19's been done. Well I hope u enjoy the next chapter trying to get my groove back in the spelling department too lol. So I hope u enjoy it. And if u don't like what I write it's cool. I'm me I write what I like and remember it's just a story not real life if something looks weird ok lol. **

Olivia and Elliot were asleep when the alarm went off they both woke up and groan and Olivia shut off the alarm and they get up. Elliot went to relieve himself in the toilet and she began brushing her teeth and she started doing the pee dance. He laughs as she does it. He finishes and flushes and puts the seat down for her. He gets his tooth brush and she washes her mouth and she runs to the toilet and sits down. She could feel her bladder feeling better as she goes. He finishes brushing his teeth and starts the shower. She flushes and she gets in after him. She kisses him on the lips.

"As much as I want to fuck you in the shower we need to wash up."

"I know." They get their sponges and soaps and wash their bodies. Elliot gets out first while she does her hair. He dried his 6 pack abs, Fit ass and big penis and hot fit legs and he stepped into his boxers and got a pair of jeans on and a nice form fitting shirt. He went to get the boys dressed.

She came out of the bathroom and she dried off her body and she got her panties and bra on and her 'fat jeans' on she has maternity clothes in her closet she got a form fitting shirt on and went to do her hair and make up. He walked to the living room with the boys. He went to give them cherrios in a bowl while he made their diaper bag.

"Hey Eli are you going to tell the teachers when you have to go?"

"Yes."

"Good boy."

Olivia comes out and gets her purse, badge, cuffs, gun, phone and he did the same. They put the kids in the car and they drive to the daycare. Elliot pulls into the parking space. They get the boys out and their bag and they go in.

"Hi Ms. Benson and Mr. Stabler."

"Hi. Um Eli is getting potty trained so he has pull ups. Ask him every 20 minutes if he has to go."

"Ok sir."

"Bye boys."

"Bye" they said.

Elliot and Olivia leave and go to work. They walk into the precinct she put her purse in her locker and went to start working on a dd5. She opens the dd5 and began writing it. Elliot was checking his email. "I got an email from my brother."

"Which one?"

"Derek the youngest one his wife Lyssa just got a thing to deploy to Iraq."

"Oh."

"Yeah they where going to try to have a baby."

"Oh."

"Yeah so that's going to have to be put on hold."

"Yeah I would say so. We are lucky 2 kids and pregnant with our 3rd."

"Yes we were even though Jackson or this baby wasn't planned."

"So true." She smiles. Cragen comes out.

"Benson/Stabler a 19 year old male was sodamize in an alley by 2 guys and they took his daughter Mackenzie she is 3 months old. You two go to the hospital and Fin/Munch go canvas the area." They get their jackets on and get to the hospital. They get into the car. She puts her seatbelt on and put her hand on her stomach. He puts his hand on her stomach and smiled. He pulled out of the driveway and head to the hospital.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They lace their hands together and they drive to the hospital. They pull up to the hospital and gets out and goes into the hospital.

"Hi Benson and Stabler special Victims Unit."

"Oh yes Mr. Randall he is in Room 303."

"Ok Thank you." They walk down to the room they reach the room and Olivia goes in first.

"Mr. Randall I'm Detective Benson and my partner Detective Stabler. We need to talk about being raped and your daughter." He looked at them with red blotchy eyes and a big bruised on his right cheek.

"Find my baby please" he pleaded in a whisper.

"We will sir but please tell us what happen to you" said Olivia.

He blinks as tears fall from his eyes "it was 4 am and my daughter is colicky baby and I know she calms down when we take a walk for some reason. We live a block away anyways I was walking up the alleyway and 2 guys walked by holding hands and I smiled. It's just me and Mackenzie Anastasia didn't want Mackenzie she gave up custody of her baby. Sadly we weren't meant to be we screwed each other only a handful of time and never meant any of the family. Please bring her back to me she is my life."

"We will" he went back to being curled up.

"Anyways I walked and the guys came back and one sucker punched me a few more times in the face and stomach and turned me over and pulled down my pants and you know sodamize me" as his voice trailed off looking embarrassed.

"Mr. Randall there is nothing to be embarrassed about" said Olivia. He just stared at the wall. "I will be in touch with you." She and Elliot left the room and went to their car. They get inside the car and drive back to the precinct.

Benson gets a phone call. "Benson. Ok we will be right there. Bye. Go to Central Park another attack."

"Oh man" he said.

"I know." She said sighing. She mindlessly rubbed her stomach. They pull up to central park and get out. They walk a ways they reach Melinda and team.

"Hey guys this would be Samantha Woo she was beaten and raped front and back and beaten to death and bludgeon to death. Not only was she penetrated by a penis in the vagina and the anal but also with a stick which was stuck in her. We pulled it out and her vagina area had splinters in it." Olivia just made a painful face as she heard that.

"How long has she been dead?"

"I say 5 hours."

"Ok well let's go back to the station and look at the 2 attacks."

"Oh El Liv that is Jacob Young with Fin and Munch he witness the attack on her taking her 3 month old daughter Jennifer Woo and 2 year old twin sons Johnny and Gabe Woo."

"Ok." They meet up with Fin and Munch.

"Hey since its 1pm do you guys wanna to go to lunch then we can compare the notes on the cases?"

"Yes. Let's call the girls."

"So now a case with kidnap babies. I'm thinking black market baby adoption."

"Yeah maybe." John came back.

"The girls want to know where to meet them?"

"How about Burgers etc. I want a juicy hamburger" said Elliot.

"Ok. The girls will meet us there." They get into their cars and drive to the hamburger stand. They pull up and get out and it was cold Olivia wrapped her arms around her chest. The 4 waited for Alex and Casey. They arrive a few minutes later. They all go inside and warm up. They sit at a round booth. Right to left it was Olivia, Elliot, John, Fin, Casey and Alex. The girls was on the outside incase they got sick.

"Hi my name is Sam" said the 18 year old blonde hair blue eyed girl.

"I want a hamburger special with a coke" said Elliot

"same as him" said Olivia.

"I want a pastrami sandwich light on the mustard and a diet coke."

"I want a hamburger special with a Dr. Pepper."

"I want a hamburger special light on the lettuce and no pickles with a coke" said Casey.

"I want a pastrami sandwich heavy on the mustard and a diet coke" said Alex. The waitress left.

"So how is work going?" Casey asked.

"Without going into graphic detail a 19 year old guy and a 21 year old lady both raped and their kids taken away. Mr. Randall is alive they took his 3 month old daughter Mackenzie and Mrs. Woo was killed her 3 kids taken."

The waiter came back with their food. "Thank you" they all said. The waitress smiled and left. They all began to eat their lunch.

"So how are the babies girls?" Elliot asked

"Fine said Casey it is enjoying the hamburger and fries." Alex continues to eat her pastrami and licked her fingers with all the mustard. Olivia was eating a fry. "My baby girl is enjoying the fries."

"So Alex and Casey what do you want the sex?"

"Good I'm kidding well no i'm not but I want a healthy baby."

"I do too" chimed Casey. I do have a feeling it is a boy though" said Casey as she rubs her stomach. They are all done eating.

"Let's go back to the station and figure out the motive." They get up and go back to the station. They all arrive back at the station and they all sit down and Olivia reads

"Ryan Randall is a 19 year old male he was walking his 3 month colicky daughter Mackenzie in an alley. He was jumped by two gay guys. One beat the hell out of him and sodamize him the other took the baby. He did say he is a single father the mother wanted nothing to do with her. He never met the family of his baby's mother. Now about 15 minutes away in central park there was a second victim Samantha Woo 21 years old she was beaten and raped front and back and bludgeon to death with a piece of bark from a tree and after he penetrated her with his penis in the vagina and anal they stuck a piece of bark in her vagina and left splinters in it. Alex and Casey have been in the room. She has twin 2 year old twin boys Johnny and Gabe Woo and 3 month old daughter Jennifer Woo. There is a witness. Fin takes over" said Olivia.

"Ok the guy Jacob Young is 33 year old and saw the attack 2 guys pretending to be lovers and they walk by and smile then attacked her. The guys were wearing jogging outfits. He describes then a skinny guy who did the rapes. The fat guy took the kids and threw them in the trunk of the car. The baby he put in the back seat in a car seat. He came back and waited for the skinny guy to finish and they started to leave when they stop to pee on a tree then left. "

"So are we thinking black market adoption?"

"Yes."

"Benson/Stabler they found the twins" he gave them a piece of paper and the address on it and went back to his office. They look at each other and her hand goes to her stomach and they grab her jacket and stuff. They get into the car and drive to the location. They get out and walk up to the crime scene.

They see Melinda standing over a big white sheet. Olivia and Elliot got a knot in her stomach. She looks at them. "Its Johnny and Gabe Woo they where beaten, sodamized and each took a bullet to the head."

Elliot lifted the sheet and Olivia looked over and she saw them and she took a step back and threw up her lunch. Elliot was at her side. She quit throwing up. He gave her a water. She took a sip and spit it out. She went to sit in her car while he finished up. He came back and she was asleep. He smiled and got in the car. He turned on the ignition and started to driving and debating weather to go back to the precinct or take her home. He drove to the precinct. He picked her up and went into the precinct and he took her to the cribs and laid her down on one of the cots. He kissed her forehead and went back down stairs. He sat at his desk and begin writing a DD5 for this case. Cragen comes out.

"Where is Olivia?"

"Upstairs in the cribs sleeping she isn't feeling well."

"Fin you and Elliot go check out Samantha Woo's apartment we need a pic of Jennifer."

"Ok." He grabs his jacket and Fin grabs his and they leave. Casey and Alex come into the precinct.

"Hey where is Olivia?" Alex asked.

"Up in the cribs asleep she doesn't feel good." They go up to the cribs and she is asleep. They go sit on the bed next to hers. Alex and Casey kiss on the lips. They lay on the bed and cuddle and fall asleep.

Fin and Elliot go inside Samantha woo apartment. Fin spots the picture of Jennifer Woo. "Ok let's look to see about maybe a motive."

"Ok. She worked at a laundry mat. She has Mr. Woo who is incarcerated at Attica." Let's go back to the station. They arrive at the station and go inside.

"Hey Captain as Cragen was waiting for them. Here is a picture of Jennifer and we found out Mr. Woo is in Attica."

"Enemies of his wanted for revenge?"

"Maybe. I'm going to check on Olivia."

"Alex and Casey are in there but they haven't come out."

"Let's go see our girls" said John. They all go up to the cribs. They go see the girls all still asleep. Alex and Casey are cuddling together.

"They are cute together" said Fin of Alex and Casey.

"I hope we can go home soon." Cragen came up.

"You guys can go home."

Elliot sat down on the bunk and gently shakes Olivia. John and Fin wake up Alex and Casey. Olivia opens her eyes and she sits up. "How long was I asleep?" as she runs her hands through her hair.

"About 3 hours." Her eyes bug out.

"Its ok Alex and Casey fell asleep too. About 2 hours. I guess the pregnancies are taking a toll on your bodies." Cragen said.

"We can go home." Olivia, Alex and Casey all get up and go to the bathroom. She got sick earlier and she slept in the car.

"Oh" said Fin. The girls come out of the bathroom and go to their men.

"Well babe let me get my stuff and we can go get the boys." She got her stuff and they leave. They get in the car and head to the daycare. They get out and go inside.

"Hey Ryan."

"Hey." He went to get the boys. He brought them the boys.

"How was the potty training?"

"Pretty good he did have 2 accidents."

"Ok." They leave get in and head home. They arrive home. They get out and bring the kids in the house.

"Pee pee!" yelled Eli and holds himself. Elliot opens the door and Eli ran to the bathroom. Elliot laughed and followed him. Jackson went to their room and Olivia and she took off his shoes and put them away. She changed his diaper. Eli came in the bedroom and they begin playing. Olivia smiled and she left them alone. She went to the living room and into the kitchen.

"Are we having hamburger helper?"

"Yes I'm too tired to make anything."

"That's ok." She kissed him on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They start making dinner. Olivia lets out a yawn.

"Sorry baby."

"Its fine I'm tired too." He left out a yawn slip out. Olivia started getting drinks. While he put the hamburger helper into bowls. They sat the table and went to get the boys for dinner. They are playing with their police play set.

"Come on guy's time for dinner."

"K mama" said Eli they get up and walk to the living room and Olivia put Eli in his booster seat. Elliot put Jackson in his high chair they they began to eat.

"Mmmm" said Jackson.

"You like it?" Elliot asked.

"Es I do" he said. They finish dinner and the boys went back to playing with their police set. They clean up the table and they sit on the couch. She lays her head on his shoulder.

"Let's go to bed "Elliot holds her hand and pulls her to the room. The boys are asleep on the floor they pick them up and put them on the bed. They put the gate up and go to their room and shut the door. He kisses her on the mouth and started fumbling with her jeans and their clothes start to melt away and they are naked in bed they where kissing. He kisses each shoulders and kisses each nipple and down her stomach.

"Hi daughter I love you."

He moved down to her vagina and kissed it and he climbed up and spread her legs and slid in and begins working her. He thrust into her harder.

"Oh my god!" She screams.

"Ellll" as she came he thrust and he screamed

"Livvvv" as he came and he pulled out and laid beside her and he kissed her on the mouth then she laid her head on his chest and she yawned and she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 "The Arrest"**

Olivia sat at her desk rubbing her 4 month pregnant belly. "It's been 3 weeks since all the kidnappings with the babies and still no leads and 5 more kidnappings making it a total of 7. All 3 month old girls". Said Olivia. "I know baby girl it sucks" says Fin.

"Hey baby girl you have to prep for court."

"I know Alex and Casey are waiting for me and then we are going to go for lunch".

"Ok see you when you get back."

"Ok bye." She leaves.

Elliot went back to looking for something he may of missed with all the cases "Benson/Stabler another kidnapping" said Cragen.

"Olivia is in court and then lunch with Alex and Casey then come back" said Elliot.

"Ok Tutuola go with Stabler".

"Ok." They leave and get into the car and drive to the scene of the crime.

Olivia was talking to Casey and Alex in the court bathroom. Casey is holding Alex hair back as she is throwing up. "Her morning sickness is more intense then mine is and this is the third time today" said Casey.

"Has she gone to the doctors?"

"Yes." Alex finishes and flushes and Casey helps her up and she washes her hands and mouth.

"Oh man this sucks."

"I bet. Well we have to get going to court. Here Alex here is a breath mint" said Casey.

"Thank you baby lets go kick some ass in court."

Elliot and Fin get out of the car and walk into the women's bathroom at the Atwater gym. "So what happened Melinda?" Asked Fin.

"She was beaten severely 2 broken cheeks, sever concussion, broken left wrist, separated left shoulder, and so much worse both ankles broke, dislocated right knee she had her nipples cut off and knife cut her vagina all up. There was semen. She is dead and she has a 3 month old daughter she brings with her. Her name is Holliday Kingston she was 31 years old. Her daughter is Emma Kingston is missing. She is a single parent this is what the people who work here said."

"Oh ok."

"I'm going to go see about the sperm."

"Ok. Lets see if they seen anything suspicious." They go over there.

"Hi I'm Detective Stabler this is Detective Tutuola we need to know if you saw something suspicious?"

"Ok this guy comes in with a gym bag never saw him before. He said he had to pee badly he wanted to use our bathroom then sign up with our gym. He went towards the locker-room. Only one in the locker-room was Holliday and Emma. We didn't hear anything. 20 minutes later he came back out and says he aint feeling well and left. I didn't think of it much until this happened. I know he had black hair and it was spiked he looked hot to me but that wont help you. His left eyebrow was pierced and small gauges in his ears. He looked fit he looked 5'10 weight 210 id say. Black sweats, white tank top."

"Ok could you describe him to our sketch artist?"

"Yes."

"Ok good. Well Fin lets go back to the station."

"Alright" they get into the car and leave.

Casey, Alex and Olivia go inside fu Dragons and they all sit down. "Well he was convicted in no time."

"I know" said Casey.

"Hi my name is Ling I am your waitress in her strong Chinese accent. Can I take your order?" They all ordered. She leaves.

Olivia is rubbing her belly. "I can't believe i'm 4 months pregnant already where has the time gone."

"Oh I know i'm 10 weeks" said Casey.

"And I'm 9 weeks" said Alex.

Ling brings back their food. "Thank you" the three said.

"You're welcome." They begin to eat.

"I'm so hungry" said Olivia.

"Me too" said Casey.

"I hope we find out soon who is killing these people for their daughters" said Olivia.

"Me too" said Casey. Alex hasn't said much.

"Are you ok Alex?" Asked Casey. She shook her head yes. She got up and went to the bathroom. The girls watch her run.

"I feel for her" said Casey.

"Me too" said Olivia. The girls finish eating. Alex comes back.

"You ok babe?" Asked Casey.

"Yes let's get out of here". They get their belongings and leaves. They go back to the station.

Fin and Elliot arrive back at the station. They go sit down. Cragen and John came out of the office. "Ok so according to Keith Ryan the guy came in to use the bathroom then was going to sign up for the gym. The guy was in the bathroom using air quotes for 20 minutes." Said Elliot.

"No one uses the toilet for 20 minutes unless you taken a major shit said Fin."

"Well I guess he came back out and said he didn't feel good now she was a mess she was beaten severely, 2 broken eye sockets, broken nose, 2 broken cheeks, severe concussions, broken left wrist, separated right shoulder and it gets worse. The girls enter the precinct. Both of her ankles, dislocated right knee she had her nipples cut off and knife cut up her vagina all up. Alex runs to the bathroom. There was semen. She did die. Her name is Holliday Kingston she was 31 years old her daughter is Emma Kingston is missing. 3 months old. She is a single parent."

"Description?" Ask Cragen.

"Yes black hair it was spiked, his left eye brow pierced and small gauges in his ear. He looked fir his height 5'10 210. He also said white tank top and black sweats." Alex came back out. She sat down at John's desk.

"Are you ok?" Asked John.

"Yes I am." Elliot brought her water.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He also gave one to Olivia and Casey.

"So how was lunch?" He asked Olivia.

"Good we had Chinese I brought you some."

"Thank you I'm starving." Then go back to the balcony and sit and he eats and they talk.

"I love you."

"I love you too. How was court?"

"Good he was found guilty."

"How was our daughter?"

"Good. I can't wait to feel her kick."

"Me too."

"Please excuse me I have to use the bathroom."

"Ok" he laughs as he takes another bite. She comes back and as she comes to Elliot she faints.

"Olivia baby."

"What's wrong El?" Said Fin.

"Liv fainted." He scooped her up and carried her to the car and drove to the hospital.

"Stabler/Tutuola go to the M.E's."

"Stabler took Benton to the hospital she fainted."

"Oh I hope she is ok."

"Yeah me too."

"Well you and John go."

"Ok." They head off. Alex and Casey went back to their office.

Elliot carries Olivia into the emergency room. "Please help my fiancé she fainted she is 4 months pregnant."

"Get a gurney we need to go upstairs." Elliot lays her on the stretcher and follows closely. "Sir you can't go in to the waiting room." He sat down and put his head in his hands. He was like that for a few minutes then he moved his hand to the back of his neck and begin rubbing it. "Come on baby please be ok." He couldn't take waiting anymore he stood up and started pacing the waiting room floor. 15 minutes later a doctor came in.

"Mr. Stabler."

"Yes" he said looking up and he stopped pacing.

"Ms. Benson is awake and doing fine. She fainting because she is pregnant. We are going to let her rest and then let her go. You can go see her now."

"Thank you." He went to her room. She smiles as she see's him. "Hey honey how are you feeling?"

"Good sorry cant control the fainting."

"Don't say sorry for something you have no control over. I'm glad you are ok."

"Me too." He kisses her on the lips. The doctors come in.

"Ms. Benson you can go home."

"Thank you very much." The doctor left and the nurse came in and unhooked her IV and fixed her. Elliot helped her out of bed and helped her put on her clothes. A nurse brought a wheelchair in and she sat down and she signed herself out. They leave. She gets in and they drive back to the precinct. They get out of the car and go in. they go inside.

Cragen comes out. "Olivia you come back Monday you go home and rest."

"I am. I was getting some things and i'm going home."

"Elliot take her home and come back. Fin and Munch went to get the guy Jase McIntyre."

"Ok let's go babe." They get in the car and head home. He pulls up and they go inside.

"Baby I want you to relax I will pick up the boys after work. So either take a nap or sit and watch TV."

"I will."

"Bye." He leaves and goes back to work. She decides to sit on the couch and turn on the TV and looked at the list and went down to dog the bounty hunter and turned it on and she relaxed and took a sip of water she laid down and drifts off to sleep.

Elliot came back to the precinct. Cragen came out he is in the interrogation room. Elliot went over to the window. Munch and Fin where in there. He came out. "He confessed to everything and all the babies are in a warehouse we got people on it. Stabler take the day off." He grabs his stuff and left.

He picked up the boys and went home. They arrive home. Olivia came out of the bathroom. "Hey baby hey boys."

"Hi honey hi mama" said Jackson.

"Hey I ordered pizza a few minutes ago."

"Ok so how did it go?"

"He confessed to everything"

"Good so how was your relaxing afternoon?"

"Relaxing."

Knock knock. Olivia gets the pizza. They eat and cuddle. "Pee Pee" yelled Eli. He ran to the bathroom Olivia went with him. Elliot sits on the couch and holds Jackson who let out a big yawn. He laid on Elliot's chest. Olivia and Eli came out they all 4 yawned.

"Time for bed."

They take the boys to bed and they change them and kiss them good night and put up the security gate and put away the food. Turn off everything and they go to the bedroom. They get into there pajamas and get into bed and he kisses her in the mouth.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I love our daughter" he kissing her stomach. They cuddle and go to sleep.

**So what did you think?**


End file.
